Algo en ti
by AJ Phantomhive
Summary: Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu gentileza, tu forma de ser... Hay muchas razones para enamorarme de ti, correré el riesgo de ser correspondido y afrontaré lo que sea para quedarme a tu lado. MakoHaru/NagiRei ReiGisa/RinAi/SeiKou MikoGou. -[Cap. 14 MakoHaru con mensión de leve ReiGisa]-
1. Sonrisas

**_~N/A:_**** Aunque no me guste la idea contiene , era necesario para que la idea tuviera sentido. Contendrá MakoHaru, Reigisa, Rintori, MikoGou, etc. Algunos capítulos serán Drabbles.  
~Disclaimer**: _**Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kōji Ōji , cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores. **_

* * *

Día parcialmente nublado, los menos favoritos para cierta pelinegra. La brisa marina acaricia el rostro a un alto de cabellos color verde oliva, esos días eran sus favoritos puesto a que no hacía tanto calor. Su pelinegra amiga bajaba con mala cara unos escalones, se detuvo al ver como Makoto inhalaba con ojos cerrados la brisa de aquella mañana, éste al notar su presencia sólo sonrió como es típico de él.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, las orbes color zafiro perdieron ante las esmeralda, le esquivo la mirada mientras el victorioso sonreía. La pelinegra terminó con la escasa distancia que había entre ambos y comenzaron con su caminata. Él le había echado el ojo a su amiga un par de veces _**"Se ve tan bonita en uniforme"**_Pensaba para sus adentros, si ella se enteraba le proporcionaría un buen golpe en el brazo.

-Estás de mal humor ésta mañana, Haru-chan. ─Comentó al darse cuenta que ella no había quitado de su rostro la muesca de fastidio durante el trayecto que ambos habían recorrido.

-... ─ Ésta no le contesta, pero sí le esquiva la mirada.

El peli oliva se resignó dando un suspiro, _**"Nunca cambiarás, Haru-Chan"**_****pensó esbozando una leve sonrisa, sabía que ella era más sentimental y consciente de lo que aparenta. Con los años el logró entender lo que por su mente pasaba, lo que su corazón sentía, lo que su mirada pedía, pero que sus labios no dirían.

-Déjame adivinar, estás enojada porque no podrás nadar si llueve.

Haru sólo asintió, unos pasos más adelante sostuvo la manga de su mejor amigo, llamando así su atención.  
¿Cómo no iba Haru a detenerse ahí? Donde está la mejor vista del amplio mar y donde a cada momento se escuchaba el concierto de las olas, donde la vista del mar es...

- _..._**_"Majestuosa."_** ─El peliolvia siempre decía en voz alta lo que ella pensaba.

-Ju...─Sentenció dando a entender que eran las palabras arrebatadas de sus pensamientos.

Siguieron el poco trayecto que les quedaba antes de llegar al instituto, en silencio, como era su rutina. Solía decirse que estar tanto tiempo entre la serenidad de Nanase Haruka podría ser abrumador, pero no para él... no para Tachibana Makoto. El único capaz de comprender a la azabache poco habladora, ambos son inseparables, tanto que se rumoreaba en la escuela que eran pareja y que estaban a punto de casarse. La realidad era otra, eran mejores amigos desde la infancia, habían compartido los más dulces y los más amargos momentos de sus vidas, en otras palabras, ellos se complementaban.

Una leve brisa bailó por unos segundos con la blanca piel de Haru, provocando que se estremeciera un poco por el frío contacto. Juntó sus delicadas manos frente a su boca para que el aliento le calentara y antes que lo notara ya tenía puesta la bufanda del castaño, quien no dejaba de sonreír mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza.

-Olvidaste tu suéter de nuevo, te podrías resfriar tontita ─Makoto no estaba enojado, más bien estaba preocupado, así que le dio un pequeño golpesito en la cabeza. –Si te refrías no podrás nadar.

Los orbes azules se abrieron como si hubieran dicho una mala palabra para un niño, gesto que pareció adorable para Makoto así que dibujo su sonrisa para ella. Debían adelantar su paso, las campanas del instituto comenzaban su tortuosa melodía. El castaño agilizó más su paso pasando por alto el leve sonrojo y la sonrisa que se había provocado en la Haru, pequeños detalles que ocultaría debajo de la bufanda azul que olía tanto a él.

-Haru-chan, Mako-chan, buenos días~ ─se escuchó desde el marco de la puerta mientras que el par mencionado tomaban sus respectivos asientos. Ahí estaba Hazuki Nagisa, un rubio de ojos rosáceos que agitaba su mano libre con entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa al más reciente integrante del club de natación al cual ellos pertenecen.

...Buenos días Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai. ─Dijo el siempre respetuoso Ryugazaki Rei, todo lo contrario a su compañero de clase y de equipo. Tan calculador, perfeccionista y tan débil ante el rubio.

Ambos se quedaron ahí, cosa que extrañó mucho a Makoto, en ese momento Nagisa se llevo a Rei a rastras cuando normalmente pasaba lo contrario. Nagisa siempre entraba corriendo al salón de de clases para darles los buenos días, quizás tenga que ver con Rei, puesto a que el rubio guiño un ojo con una gran sonrisa antes de salir corriendo sosteniendo en un fuerte agarre a su amigo.

_**¿Amigo?**_Makoto puso un semblante serio al repasar lo que ha pasado en el último par de meses, desde que llegó Rei, para ser más específicos. Suspiró, entender al rubio era más difícil que entender a la pelinegra que le observaba con una mirada curiosa y un rostro sin emociones.

-Él no estaba así de feliz desde nuestro reencuentro, ¿Crees que tenga que ver con Rei? ─Preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios.

Haru asintió sin decir media palabra, estaba algo molesta, pero no lo demostraría. Makoto solía notar gestos el anterior mencionado, pero no se daba cuenta de las leves acciones de la pelinegra que siempre estaba junto a él. Quizás si lo hacía, quizás si veía cada movimiento que su mejor amiga realizaba. Quizás no quería mal interpretar aquello, aunque le gustaría decirle lo que sentía cada vez que veía aquellas orbes oceánicas, o como su corazón se agitaba cuando ella trataba de ocultar algunos leves sonrojos. Estaba decidido, le diría todo hoy, en la hora del almuerzo.

-Haru, puedo decirte al...

-Muy buenos días alumnos, saquen su libro de texto en la página cuatrocientos...─Había sido interrumpido por el profesor de literatura.

-Hablamos en el almuerzo. ─dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, ella le había devuelto la sonrisa pero una versión más pequeña, provocando un leve sonrojo ignorado por la pelinegra que ahora miraba por la ventana.

**_"Te diré cuanto significa que siempre estés ahí para mi"_**

* * *

N/A: Se aceptan desde tomatazos hasta ideas c:, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
Hasta la próxima actualización, Sayo~ ^^


	2. Dudas

**~N/A**: La verdad es que no me gusta que la historia tenga o porque me gusta el OTP original, que ambos sean hombres, pero para que la historia tenga sentido es algo necesario que haya un personaje femenino en esta pareja y escogí a Haruka. :3  
**~Acerca de **: Quería que Makoto fuera la chica, pero mis criterios para escoger a Haru es que sus facciones son más femeninas (?) OkayNo, la verdadera razón es que ¿Quién no quiere un novio tan atento, gentil, tan asdfghjkl y sobre todo tan buenotote como Makoto Tachibana? POR DIOS ES EL NOVIO PERFECTO .  
**~Disclaimer**: _**Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Kōji Ōji , cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores. ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

* * *

Un rubio de ojos amatistas recargaba sus puños en sus rodillas para tomar aire. El peliazul le imitaba, pero no entendía por qué su amigo, se lo llevó tan rápido del aula de sus senpais cuando este ni siquiera le importaba que lo marcaran ausente. Al sentir que su respiración se regularizaba levantó su rostro para exigir la explicación de por qué debían correr, pero se encontró con una vista diferente, Nagisa bajo unos escasos rayos de sol en un lugar tan poco alumbrado como son las intersecciones de las escaleras, esto le hacían ver tan...

- Brillante..

Rei tapó su boca en un santiamén al darse cuenta que pensó en voz alta, pero era muy tarde, Nagisa le había escuchado... Aún así para el rubio, Rei siempre decía cosas sin sentido de manera inoportuna, así que sólo sonrió para restarle importancia a sus palabras.  
**"Ojos semis-cerrados, sonrisa perfecta, piel blanca iluminado por escasos rayos del sol... adorable**" se repetía Rei mentalmente, sintió como unas manos le halaban pero sólo se concentraba en la onduleante dorada cabellera de Nagisa, quien no quería que a éste le marcaran tardanza o peor aún.. que le marcaran ausencia.

Rei suspiró aliviado al notar que aún el maestro estaba ausente, en cambio el rubio tenía una mueca de molestia aunque fue él quien se dedicó a llegar a tiempo cuando en realidad él sólo quería... "**¿Qué quería hacer?**" miró a Rei de reojo; calculando, analizando, sumido en sus pensamientos... "**Yo sólo quería besar a Rei**" suspiró por lo más bajito con mucho pesar.

-¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? ─Vociferó Nagisa ante su propia y confusa conclusión.** "_Deseaba besar a Rei... no, aún deseo besarle."_**

Luego de haber llamado la atención de todo el salón de clases, llegó de mal genio el maestro y le reprochó, para concluir el mal rato de Nagisa. No volvió a dirigir la palabra en ninguna de las restantes clases, ni para responder al listado de asistencia, Rei le observaba de reojo de vez en cuando. Ya era hora del almuerzo y el rubio con las manos en sus bolsillo, al parecer no iba a almorzar tampoco. El peliazul le miraba con atención, analizando la situación, notó como el delantero se detuvo abrupta-mente frente a la puerta de la azotea. Se escuchaban unas voces, una alterada y otra algo dudosa, pero les conocía y era mejor dejarles solos.

-Vamos... DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ. ─Se escuchó algo alterada, cosa que era extraña.

-Verás.. e.. es que.. yo.. ─ Tanteaba el otro, como si las palabras que deseaba expresar no salieran de su boca.

- Nagisa-Kun, será mejor que le dejemos sol, al parecer están discuti... ─ Nagisa apretó los puños tomando algo de valor sin mirar a Rei, abrió la puerta y la atravesó corriendo, dejando ahí a Rei como si no le hubiera oído... Después de todo Nagisa sabía que estaba pasando más allá de la puerta.

- MAKO-CHAN, HARU-CHAN~ ─ Dijo con su típico tono de voz, cortando así la tensión que se había creado minutos antes de su llegada.

Makoto suspiró aliviado, cosa que notó Haruka. El pequeño había "interrupido" lo que Makoto le quería decir desde las primeras horas, pero aún así él suspiraba aliviado... "**Molesto**" dijo la pelinegra volviendo a su callada aura de siempre. Rei no entendía que había pasado, pero aún se sentía algo de tensión que era mejor ignorar.

Notó que Nagisa no traía su almuerzo y volvía a su estado depresivo; no volvió a hablar el resto del almuerzo, tampoco en las ultimas clases, no tenía el mismo ritmo de siempre en el club de natación y en el trayecto en tren con Rei había mantenido toda calma sin dirigirle la mirada. En conclusión, parecía que Nagisa había entrado en un trance depresivo, haciendo que el peliazul realmente se preocupara mucho por él.

-Hasta mañana, Nagisa-Kun. ─ Se despidió con una torcida sonrisa, la cual no fue vista por el rubio.

El mencionado sólo agitaba lentamente su mano mientras le daba la espalda a un paso cansado. El Nagisa animado era fastidioso, pero el Nagisa depresivo era peor, "**¿Qué habrá pasado para que esté con ese animo tan fatal?**" Por más que pudo analizar durante el camino a casa "**Sólo hay una probabilidad de un 0.1% en un millón de que algo pueda bajarle el animo a Nagisa-kun, al parecer ese 0.1% se está manifestando**." pensó Rei dandose por vencido en medio de sus estadísticas.

-¡Tal vez sea a causa de ese mensaje! ─ Se exaltó rei aunque volvió a sentirse derrotado ─ Aunque... después recibió otro mensaje mientras estábamos en el tren, éste le deprimió aún más. ─ dijo Rei un poco resignado.

Se encontraba e peliazul recostado en su cama con sus ojos cerrados visualizando a un rubio, quien luego del reproche del profesor había abierto su mochila para revisar su celular y contemplarlo unos segundos antes de textear con desesperación para cuando guardo el aparato ya estaba deprimido. Nadie más que Rei lo notó, el siempre le vigila sus movimientos convenciéndose a sí mismo de que es "_Para que no meta la pata_" como excusa.

**_"Ella debe ser muy especial para él y lo que sea que pasó entre ambos le impide brillar, no es hermoso"_**

Nagisa llegó a su casa con un peso en su corazón, tomó un largo baño y se recostó en su cama observando su celular en espera de algo, ¿Una hora específica? ¿Un aviso? ¿Una llamada? ¿Otro un mensaje de texto? Lo que sea que fuera el rubio comenzaba a enfadarse al notar que su celular no notificaba nada así que entró a la bandeja de entrada de sus mensajes de textos.

-Mako-Chan (8:30 Am)  
Creo que es hora que por fin le confiese lo que siento a Haru,  
lo mejor será que lo haga a la hora del almuerzo en la azotea.  
Por otro lado, ¿Ya sabes que sientes por Rei-Chan?  
-Makoto T.

*RE: Yo (8:33 AM)  
No sabes cuanto te envidio Mako-Chan, eres muy valiente.  
Aún no lo sé.

-Mako-Chan (4:45 PM)  
Lamento no haberte respondido antes,  
gracias por lo de la azotea, estaba dudando en decirle lo que siento.  
Aún no estoy listo. ¿Tú estás claro?

*RE: Yo (4:50 PM)  
No, no sé lo que siento.  
Al llegar a casa le preguntaré a mis hermanas.  
Suerte, Mako-Chan.

Nagisa suspiró, no entendía su corazón. Su teléfono vibró sacándolo de sus pensamientos **''Suerte para ti también, estás enamorado." **leyó en voz baja el mensaje que Makoto le había enviado. Tomó su teléfono y comenzó a teclear rápidamente, esta vez no estaba dirigido a Makoto... Al mismo tiempo que cerraba el aparato, la puerta se abrió con brutalidad, en el marco de la puerta estaban las tres hermanas mayores de Nagisa: Mio, Ciel y Sora.

El rubio al ver a sus hermanas mayores sólo se puso a llorar de repente, ninguna comprendía que le pasaba a su "Nii-chan" así que sólo cerraron la puerta para que nadie más le escuchara llorar y le consolaron hasta que secó de sus orbes amatistas la ultima de sus lagrimas. Las miró en silencio por varios minutos, pensando en que manera debía decirles lo que sucede, siendo ellas las únicas -aparte de Makoto- a la cual él podía recurrir en esta situación tan nueva para él.

-¿Cómo.. se siente ─ aún no le salían las palabras que en su mente se escuchan tan fáciles de pronunciar. ─ estar enamorado?

Las chicas se miraron anonadadas, su hermanito había caído ante cupido, él debía estar muy confundido. Ahora entendía por qué su hermano les había enviado un mensaje en lugar de llamarlas a su puerta.

-Ha de ser una chica muy especial para que nos cites por mensaje de texto diciendo que es una urgencia y poniéndote de tal animo. ─ dijo la mayor mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su hermanito con una leve sonrisa.

-Chico ─ dijo cambiando la cara de sus hermanas que no comprendían bien lo que éste decía ─ Es un chico, es demasiado especial.

El rubio se escuchaba en tono triste dejando perplejas a sus hermanas, quienes se dieron cuenta de la gravedad cuando él comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente otra vez.

* * *

N/A: Se aceptan desde tomatazos hasta ideas c:, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
Gracias por los reviews:** Moonlizsky** y **ashira23 :') **

** "Estoy a favor de la Campaña ****"Con voz y voto"**, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido de este Fic.(^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima actualización ~


	3. Dulce Tutor

N/A: Vine a alegrarles lo que queda del domingo (¿?). Perdonen las palabras incompletas e ideas inconclusas de los anteriores / futuros capítulos, pero al parecer FanFiction no las quiere poner como van por alguna razón xD. Gracias por los reviews *w*  
ashira23: Aquí te tengo la continuación, la iba a subir a ayer y hoy temprano, pero mi internet me odia.  
Yumi Shishido: La razón por la cual Haru es chica no falta mucho para salir a la luz :3, este cap es RinAi 3 ¡definitivamente es mis favoritas!, es cierto, MikoGou y RinAi merecen más amor.

* * *

Academia Samezuka, dormitorio 210.

Unos cabellos plateados se alborotaban al ritmo de que su dueño buscaba algo de manera desesperada, sabía que no debía despertar a su senpai o sino éste trataría de matarlo o peor aún para si, su senpai pediría un traslado de dormitorio.

**_"¿Dónde estará? ¡Recuerdo haberlo dejado aquí!"_** pensaba confundido el pequeño kohai, quería despertar al pelirrojo, pero preguntarle sería como pedirle que le arranque la vida. **"****_Senpai me matará_****"** se repetía dándose por vencido, sabía que era un detalle que el pelirrojo no se tomaría en hacer otra vez.

Luego de su angustiada búsqueda pensó en descansar un poco para poder pensar mejor, torpemente colocó su mano en el escritorio, dejando caer así la pila de libros que habían en este y logrando despertar a su senpai de mala manera.

-Oh, sólo eras tú… ─ dijo tomando la calma al darse cuenta que sólo había sido otro desastre por parte de su descuidado de su Kohai.

-Lo... lo lamento, Matsuoka-senpai. ─se disculpó el peli-plateado mirando un poco nervioso a su senpai, el cual se quedó algo extrañado.

Matsuoka chasqueó y volvió acurrucarse en su cama, Ai había estado comportándose de una manera extraña, bueno, más extraño de lo habitual. Ai le ignoraba en las practicas y no le secaba el cabello luego de salir de la piscina, no le pedía ayuda para sus deberes, no le molestaba por cualquier tontería y sobre todo, ya no le prestaba la misma atención. ¿Egoísta? Claro que sí, su Kohai le alegraba los días inconscientemente.

Al otro día notó que Ai estaba organizando su escritorio sin que él le reclamara por la organización, "**_Es extraño_**" pensó el pelirrojo sin quitarle la mirada curiosa que le había clavado. "**_14:30_**" miró la hora en su móvil, desde que se despertó hasta ahora el peligris no le había dirigido la palabra, el silencio no estaba en la programación cerebral de Nitori Aiichirou.

Ya no escuchaba la chillona voz de su kohai llamándole, normalmente se encontraba "_estudiando_" en la biblioteca por lo que el dormitorio siempre estaba en silencio. Ya no veía el adorable rostro del menos, ya las risas tontas desaparecieron y las orbes azules como el cielo ya no le iluminaban el día. Se había acostumbrado a pensar cosas como éstas y terminaba suspirando con pesadez el nombre de Nitori, se escuchaba como un suspiro de necesidad y puro anhelo.

-Maldición, me escucho como esas mujeres solteronas cuando ven carne fresca. ─se reclamaba Rin mientras se despeinaba sus caobas cabellos con falsa rabia. ─ Sácate de la mente a Nit…─ se estaba reclamando en voz alta, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su voz calló en seco al notar al anteriormente mencionado mirándole fijamente.

- Lo.. lo lamento ─ se inclinaba para que no notara el sonrojo al terminar la frase en su mente… **_"¿Senpai piensa en mí? Pero estos no son momentos para pensar en eso."_**Se reclamaba a sí mismo. ─ Lamento interrumpir la charla consigo mismo, senpai.

_"Lo lamento - lo siento – perdón, senpai"_ esas eran las únicas palabras que Ai le dirigía, realmente le molestaba, le irritaba y sacaba a Rin de sus cabales. Ai en cambio había subido a su cama sin decir más nada, enojando aún más a Rin.

-Mañana, a las seis, te esperaré en la entrada de la academia. ─ dijo Rin con tono decisivo mientras se acomodaba en su cama. ─ Piensa que es algo así como… una cita, que ni se te ocurra la tonta excusa de estudiar porque mañana es sábado.

"**_Una cita, con senpai_**_…_" Nitori estaba incrédulo, así que sólo asintió algo nervioso. Rin sonreía, levemente, pero sonreía. "**_Ai aceptó salir conmigo_**" pensó triunfador para luego sentir un leve cosquilleo en su estomago. Al parecer la distancia de Nitori había despertado algo en su interior,  
**_"MALDICIÓN, ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?"_** pensó en voz alta, pero su kohai roncaba y eso significaba que no le había escuchado.

**_"Son las seis y cuarto, quizás lo ha olvidado."_** Masculló para concluir su desesperado pensamiento, si no fuera porque ya se le acercaba corriendo, podría jurar que le había plantado. Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Rin, el pequeño traía su chamarra puesta.

-Disculpe la tardanza, senpai ─dijo entre jadeos de cansancio, notando como el pelirrojo no estaba enojado, más bien perplejo y comprendió por qué le miraba así. ─ Lo lamento, Matsuoka-Senpai… no encontraba ningún sueter y decidí tomar la chamarra que estaba en la silla de mi escritorio, sin darme cuenta por la rapidez tomé la suya… Pero, ahora vuelvo, iré a buscar mi chamarra.

Empezando su paso pudo sentir como el pelirrojo le detenía de la mano, sino se tratara del malhumorado de Rin podría jurar ver un pequeño carmín en sus mejillas. **"Ya es tarde, además… no te queda mal" **le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos debido al sonrojo, sin palabras de por medio sintió como su kohai era quien le llevaba y le miraba como hacía unos días no lo hacía… con su gran sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.** "Él es encantador"** pensó Rin tratando de llevar el paso de su apreciado kohai.

**"Una batida de vainilla y pastel de chocolate para mi…** ─ miró a Ai que le observaba confundido─ **Creo que será lo mismo para él" ─**La orden que pidió Rin había sido en su tan perfecto inglés que ponía a latir más fuerte el dulce corazón del peligris que le observaba ruborizado.

-No debería estar con senpai, ─ dijo cabizbajo con una sonrisa triste, Rin soltó una queja al no entender a lo que se refería su kohai. ─ es decir, perdí los apuntes que hizo para mi, para que mejorara mi ingles y cálculos. ─ algunas lágrimas brotaron, el frágil corazón de Ai no quería "decepcionar" a su persona amada, más sabiendo cómo es su personalidad.

- Con que de eso se trataba. ─ dijo Rin restregando sus sienes al recordar la actitud del pequeño en días anteriores, suspiró para volver en sí. ─ Seré tu tutor.

La conversación llegó a un punto suspensivo al llegar su azucarada orden, Nitori estaba feliz con la propuesta de su senpai y también porque había pedido su postre favorito. El más feliz de ambos era Rin, veía como Ai dejaba restos de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios como si fuera un niño pequeño. Quizás no debió pedir el pastel, se retractaba al sentir nuevamente cosquillas solo por verle tan adorable y de un impulso disfrutó el haber quitado el pastel de los labios de su kohai en un beso.

**"Sabe tan…Dulce"** pensó Rin mientras el acto era correspondido por el pequeño.

* * *

**N/A: Si quieren que pase algo en específico, pueden pedirlo *sin cambiar las parejas*, al igual que pueden decidir los días que suba el nuevo capítulo. **

**"Estoy a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido de este Fic.(^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima actualización ~**


	4. kiwi cocolatoso

**_~ Free! Iwatobi Swim Club no me pertenece, si me perteneciera definitivamente fuera Yaoi/BL,  
le pertenece a Kōji Ōji, quien al parecer no está enterado de cuantas hormonas femeninas ha alterado.  
Cualquier modificación a su idea original es para el abuso del entretenimiento mío y el de ustedes lectores/as._**

**N/A**: No coman ansias mis chicas, Haru les traerá una agradable sorpresota.  
Hablando de sorpresas, ¿Qué les parecería un Bonus cap. por el cumpleaños de Mako-chan?  
No es que la historia termine aquí porque aún faltan muchas cosas por verse,  
pero como nadie fijó horario, decidí actualizar cada 3 días y por pura  
casualidad el próximo sería en el día del cumpleaños de nuestra querida Ballena Asesina  
*que, como asesino, sólo quiere matar el miedo de confesársele a Haru.*  
Sus ideas son ampliamente bienvenidas, no duden en pedir.

**Yumi Shishido: **He aquí MikoGou/SeiGou, jujuju si chillaste con el RinAi espera a leer éste B) Muchas gracias a ti, por tu apoyo, realmente se te agradece las ideas *corazoncito*.  
**ashira23 : **Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este también ^^, Gracias por el apoyo, se te agradece la fidelidad *corazoncito*.  
**Clear/Anónimo: **Gracias por tu review, yo también lo prefería chicoxchico D:, pero es cierto, sacaré provecho de los atributos femeninos de Haru *risa malvada* Gracias por leer *corazoncito*.

** Gracias por los reviews, sin más demoras disfruten el nuevo cap.**

* * *

_-Academia Samezuka-_

**"Mañana será realizada la practica en conjunto de Samezuka e Iwatobi, ésta vez será en el club Iwatobi. Al no ser tan grande sólo iremos el equipo A."** había avisado el capitán Samezuka al encontrarse con Nitori y Matsuoka en la entrada de la academia, a pesar de la extraña mutua felicidad de los recién llegados, Rin se mostraba molesto con la sonrisa del otro pelirrojo.

_-Iwatobi Swim Club, Instuto Iwatobi-_

Gou -casi dándole un infarto- se encontraba tomándole el tiempo a su equipo, cuando el capitán del equipo contrario se le acercaba para tomar su cronómetro prestado, puesto que el anterior estaba tan emocionado por ir a Iwatobi -y ver a Gou de nuevo- que se le quedó.

-Hola, Gou. —le dijo corriendo hacia ella.

Rin escuchó el primer nombre de su hermana, así que no quitó la mirada de su capitán, sabía que por algo era la sonrisa de bobo que traía la noche anterior al avisarles sobre la practica en conjunto. Cuando éste estuvo cerca de ella, Rin se lanzó al agua dejando un charco con el cual resbaló su superior.

-¿Estás bien Seijuurou-senpai? -Dijo Gou preocupada dado que el pelirrojo había caído de frente al piso, esté asintió con una sonrisa titubeante, había hecho el ridículo frente a ella.

-Jajaja, soy de acero. Algo tan insignificante como eso no iba arruinar mi masculinidad. — Dijo poniéndose de pie con un aire triunfante. — Además...— fue interrumpido por la sensación de un líquido espeso proveniente de su nariz.

Rin sólo se reía abiertamente en sus interiores, puesto a que nadie debía saber que era por su capricho que el capitán del equipo se encontraba en esas situaciones un tanto... bochornosas. Su afilada sonrisa se transformó en una mueca al ver a su hermana entrando con su senpai en un cuarto un poco alejado de la piscina. Al parecer quien ahora llevaba la sonrisa de oreja a oreja era el Capitán Mikoshiba.

El de la mirada ambarina se encontraba recostado con las piernas hacia arriba, mientras que Gou buscaba el kit de primeros auxilios. Él se limitaba a ver como la pelirroja trataba de alcanzar una cajita blanca, provocándole una sonrisa dado a que no la alcanzaba. Gou se había dado por vencida cuando se alguien más la bajó y se la pasó, se volteó para agradecerle pero se mostró más enojada que agradecida.

-Vamos Gou-chan, no te enojes conmigo. — el pelirrojo posó un tierno beso en sus labios y sonrió al notar el sonrojo en el rostro de la pequeña. — ¿Ves? Estoy bien…

"_Kiwi cocolatoso"* _ le susurró en un abrazo, ella se quedó algo sorprendida, casi nadie conocía el sabor de su labial favorito. Su hermano se lo había enviado desde Australia como una broma por el tan extraño y ridículo nombre, pero a Gou le encantó la extraña combinación de kiwi, chocolate con esencia de coco, lo suficiente como para aún seguir comprándolo por Internet.

— _No por mucho_, _Kyaputen_**. — se escuchó antes de que un golpe en la mandíbula le fuera proporcionado por Rin, quien estaba más que enojado. — ¿cómo se atreve a besar a mi indefensa hermana pequeña?

Gou estaba confundida, no sabía si estar feliz porque su hermano se preocupa por ella o si estar triste porque el beso duró menos de lo que ella le hubiera gustado que durara. Iba a llover, así que Gou salió de los vestidores para que los atletas se prepararan para ir a las regaderas. Ambos pelirrojos se quedaron viendo como Gou salía del lugar dando notables suspiros.

Recostada de una pared del pasillo se despedía la pelirroja manager del Club Iwatobi. Su sonrisa cambio al ver a su hermano y al capitán del Samezuka, tenía una sonrisa torcida la cual ninguno de los dos notaron, debido a que uno iba a maldiciendo en murmuro y el otro suspiraba resignado. Rin se quedó unos momentos junto a su hermana, pensando en qué debería decirle, por unos instantes se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza.

-¿Te dijo algo que te incomodara, te hiriera o te hiciera sentir mal? Porque sí es así, lo mataré.

Rin había comenzado con un tono calmado, protector y algo preocupado, pero pensar que la respuesta puede ser un _"Sí"_ sacaba su instinto asesino. En cambio Gou negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa, su hermano se preocupaba mucho por ella y eso le hizo sonreír más amplia-mente. El pelirrojo le miraba extrañado, la mente de su hermanita era todo un misterio para él, siempre y cuando no se trate de un chico estaría bien. Ambos pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por el celular de Gou, leyó el mensaje en su celular quedando muy emocionada, Rin tomó su celular y leyó atentamente el mensaje pensando que podría tratarse de Mikoshiba.

* Anónimo (16:45)

Kou-chan, realmente necesito tu ayuda…  
¡Hayato-kun y yo tendremos una cita y no sé que ponerme!  
Quería saber si me podrías ayudar con mi vestuario, por cierto,  
se me ha hecho imposible encontrar el labial Kiwi Cocolatoso  
¿Me prestarías el tuyo?  
-Con cariño, Chigusa.  
PSDT: Lamento escribirte desde el móvil mi hermano,  
por eso debe aparecer en anónimo.

Rin no sabía si reír o qué pensar, a otro ser humano le gustaba el extraño labial de su hermana, al menos no era a Mikoshiba y eso era suficiente para él. El mayor de los Matsuoka se despidió moviendo su mano mientras caminaba a un paso lento e iba siendo acompañado por su extremadamente feliz kouhai. Rin sonrió y revolvió los plateados cabellos antes de entrar al bus.

En cuanto a Gou, sabía que el mensaje había sido de pelirrojo con ojos ambarinos, nunca le había dicho el nombre de su labial a nadie, sólo su hermano sabía de éste y bueno, Seijuurou había –quien sabe cómo– adivinado el tan extraño nombre. Antes de partir despidió al bus de su hermano con un movimiento de manos, todas las cortinas de éste se cerraron excepto una, el pelirrojo le sonreía con entusiasmo desde la ventana y unos ojos ambarinos se clavaban en ella.

Chigusa se acercó a Gou un par de minutos después, alegando que el Capitán Samezuka estaba muy interesado en su amiga y que sería una lástima no darle su número. Gou estaba agradecida en su interior, le gustaba mucho el ambarino y por lo que entendió que él decía en señas a través de la ventana, el sentimiento es mutuo.

**See you the next water time *Rin voice* **

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_**  
****_*Kiwi Cocolatoso: _**es mi desesperado intento de un nada reconocido sabor de labial.**  
****_**Kyaputen_****: **significa Capitán.

**Estoy a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. (^.^)/~ ** Sayonara, hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. Seis planean, uno se preocupa

**N.A**: Disculpen que me salga de la historia para escribir esto, pero aunque sea cliché es un poco tierno a mi parecer. Aparte que la pareja central correspondiente, según el orden, es MakoxHaru y ¿qué mejor manera de enfriar las cosas que con este BonusCap.? Me inspiré en mi último cumpleaños, una comida tradicional de mi país y en el "Character song" **Shiokaze no Friendship** de Makoto Tachibana, que es obviamente referente a Haru *-*

¿Reviews?

**Yumi Shishido: **La verdad es que eso si va a pasar, pero aún falta pasar por ReiGisa y RinAi antes del SeiGou, perdón: c. pero DUDO que la deje crecer, es muy protector xD.  
**ashira23: **Lo sé, es muy tierno ver esa faceta de él. :3  
**Scanty: **Jojojo el lema de esa campaña es algo gracioso xD. No la culpo, a mí también me gusta el capitán u.u, me encantaría que se hiciera responsable de las ideas que ha creado en mi pervertida imaginación. :3

~ACLARO:  
La canción no me pertenece, la traducción de la letra es de **natchan5,  
**así que si van a buscar la canción subtitulada, vayan a ese canal, se los recomiendo. ^^

**Gracias por los reviews, sin más demoras disfruten el nuevo cap.  
**

* * *

Una brisa fría se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de Makoto, quien se encontraba como una momia envuelto en sábanas. Se había despertado con pesadez, pero al encontrarse sólo en casa decidió quedarse más tiempo en cama, suspiró.

**_"Papá aún le quedan 4 semanas fuera del país por su trabajo, los abuelos tienen dos semanas con un fuerte resfriado y mamá está cuidándolos junto con los mellizos, mí cumpleaños será algo solitario."_** pensó Makoto algo triste, pero de un momento a otro una sonrisa acompañada de un leve sonrojo, **_"Pasaré mi cumpleaños con Haru."_** Al parecer eso era más que suficiente para él. Tomó su celular y le comenzó a textear, hacía mucho quería pasar su cumpleaños con ella y que mejor oportunidad que hoy.

Cuando terminó el mensaje estaba algo deprimido, **_"¿Debería enviarlo o no? Haru está enfadada conmigo aún por la interrupción de Nagisa" _**pensaba resignado. Además que ese día no le volvió a dirigir la mirada y al día siguiente era igual, en la práctica se negó a nada inclusive, las cosas iban en serio y si no hacía algo la pelinegra dejaría de ser su amiga.

En cambio, la pelinegra se había levantado muy temprano y se había reunido con otras cinco personas más. **_"¿Todo está preparado?" _**dijo con su neutra personalidad y algo de liderazgo en su voz, todos asintieron.

-Veo que te decidiste, Rin. ─dijo mirándole algo extrañado.

─ Mikoshiba dijo que me castigaría cargándome con un entrenamiento intensivo superior, el cual no sería mala idea si no fuera porque lo hace por Gou y si no lo hago ella llorará. ─ Su mirada era algo asesina para el capitán que sonreía triunfante y algo derrotado al ver a Gou. ─ Además, Ai se emocionó mucho con esto. ─un leve sonrojo invisible para todos, menos para el grisáceo, había aparecido en el rostro del tiburón.

─ Rei-chan está de viaje familiar, pero cumplió con su parte. ─ estaba algo triste, sus hermanas y Makoto le alentaban pero aún no tenía el valor de decirle lo que siente.

─ De acuerdo, cada quién tomará un rol hoy, empecemos. ─dijo mirando un cuaderno de anotaciones color rosa y amarillo con pingüinos en las hojas, se sorprendía del mal gusto de Nagisa. ─Veamos; Gou, tú irás conmigo para aquello. Nagisa, tú te encargarás de Makoto. Rin y Ai, utedes buscarán el pastel que Rei preparó y finalmente, Seijuurou se encargará de verificar que las cosas en el local están según lo planeado.

Todos separaron a sus respectivas ordenes, a Haruka le molestaba tener que mandar a quien escondía algo con su preciado chico de ojos esmeraldas, pero le molestaría más enviar a una chica y que Nagisa se encargue de su cabello, sería un total desastre.

Makoto se encontraba tomando un baño caliente, hacía unos 15 minutos dejó de caer las escasas gotas que habían estado cayendo desde el nublado cielo, escuchó el timbre por suerte tenía a mano su bata de baño y no su toalla de costumbre. Pensando que podría ser Haruka apresuró su paso hacia la puerta, tomando valor abrió la puerta y encontró con su rubio amigo y confidente.

- Happy Birthdu, Mako-chan. ─dijo el rubio cargándose del cuello del mayor en un abrazo y una gran sonrisa llena de sus típicas energías descomunales.

- No sé inglés, pero quizás querías decir "_Birthday_". ─ le parecía divertido la cara de Nagisa, con ese aire de "el inglés es muy complicado para mi"─ gracias de todos modo, pasa.

Nagisa había entrado como bólido y se sentó en la sala a esperar que Makoto se vistiera, cuando había llegado se pusieron a conversar acerca de sus problemas amorosos y lo que debía ser sus nada aparentes avances con el tema, suspiraron con mucha pesadez.

-Tengo una idea, Mako-chan. ─ Un leve brillo de energía había brotado de esas palabras. ─ preparemos Curry Verde, es tu favorito ¿cierto?.

-Es mi favorito, pero también fue mi cena. ─Makoto aún se sentía algo derrotado. ─ Tengo una idea, mi padre está en de viaje en una isla del Caribe, creo que se llama… República Dominicana, dice que hay un platillo tradicional que es muy delicioso. Se parece algo al curry verde, pero este lleva más de cuatro carnes, es algo complicado pero me gustaría intentarlo.

Makoto se veía lleno de energías, el rubio no entendió gran parte de lo que el más grande había dicho, pero ya estaba de mejor ánimo. Vio a Makoto entrar a la cocina y dijo algo como "ver culos", Nagisa se quedó extrañado debido a que eso no tenía que ver con el platillo, pero si él lo decía no había que oponerse.

-Vamos por Haru a comprar las cosas necesarias. ─ dijo saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa ligera, en cambio Nagisa estaba nervioso, no sabía que inventar.

-Haru-chan me llamó esta mañana, ─ se puso un dedo en el mentón, fingiendo que recordaba algo.─ me dijo que iría a la apertura de la nueva piscina, ya sabe, aquella para entrenamiento olímpico que está a las afueras de la ciudad vecina.

En parte era cierto, pero Haru no se arrepentía de haberse quedado en el pueblo, aunque Makoto piense todo lo contrario. Habían ido a comprar las cosas necesarias para hacer un "Sancocho Dominicano", aprovechando que había enviado par de e-mails a Rei, también le mandó uno a Gou.

Gou trataba de que Haru no hiciera algo imprudente, las quejas de dolor o sobre el calor que le estaban desesperando y molestando a la pelinegra eran muy constantes. Gou sintió su teléfono vibrar, habían tres mensajes en su bandeja de entrada.

* Seijuurou-Kun (11:23 AM)  
Todo está listo, mi primo dice que la habitación VIP  
es la mejor elección en cuanto a servicios.  
te veías muy mona hoy, Gou-chan.  
Un beso, en los labios.  
-Mikoshiba.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, pero le alegraba que el amabarino sea detallista. Le había llamado la noche anterior a altas horas de la noche, sólo para decirle que el beso que habían tenido ese día no le dejaba dormir bien por la emoción. Al igual que Gou.

* Nii-chan (11:24 AM)  
Ai y yo ya estamos de camino a buscar  
las luces de bengala para el pastel,  
el pastel es muy grande y pesa un poco,  
no creo que Nanase pueda con él.  
Creo que le ayudaré a cargarlo.  
-Rin.

Rin y Ai habían entrado a par de tiendas en busca del las dichosas luces, pero cuando las encontraron el pequeño estaba tan emocionado con la variedad que el pelirrojo no dudo en comprarle uno que otro par a él. Se veía tan tierno ante los ojos del depredador.

* Nagisa (11:25 AM)  
Mako-chan ha estado algo deprimido  
¿acaso eso era parte del plan?  
pero dijo que preparíamos un platillo extranjero  
luego de ir a ver culos ~.  
Yo tampoco entendí que quiso decir con eso,  
pero si Mako-chan lo dice, eso haremos.  
Sayo~  
-Nagisa

Gou se veía confundida ¿Ver culos? ¿Makoto-senpai? Eso no era de su actitud, pero en esos momentos no iba a dudar de las palabras del rubio, él estaba con el cumpleañero.  
_"Fase 1, 2 y 3 completas, sólo falta la primordial y la final"_ había pensado Gou viendo a una irritada Haru, luego de salir del spa y salón de belleza irían de compras, al fin y al cabo estarían así por mucho rato.

Makoto y Nagisa estaban en una verdulería y frutería, el rubio le miraba extrañado luego de haber pedido una gran cantidad de dinero en "tubérculos"*, pero cuando la señora le pasó amablemente una gran cantidad de víveres él entendía mejor. No irían a ver culos, irían por tubérculos.

Luego de varias horas haciendo el famoso platillo, se veía extraño, muy cargado y dudara que supiera bien. Makoto había seguido la receta, pero se veía…incomible, con valor tomo una pequeña porción de su plato y sus ojos se abrieron.

-ESTO ES VENENO ─dijo Nagisa con sus manos en su rubia cabellera, aún no había dado un bocado cuando ya decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente.

-La verdad es que… ESTÁ DELICIOSO, las horas cocinando valieron la pena. ─ estaban comiendo muy a gustos, no sabían que tantas cosas combinadas y diferentes supieran tan bien. ─ creo que no comeré más hasta mañana.

-¿Ehhh? ─ que Makoto estuviera así de lleno no estaba en los planes, además quedaba mucha comida si le daba hambre, eran apenas las seis de la tarde.─ ¡Vayamos al karaoke!

-Sólo bromeaba, no comí tanto, guardé el resto para más tarde. ─ dijo con su cálida sonrisa poniéndose de pie. ─ De acuerdo, iré a prepararme.

El rubio decidió irse a casa a prepararse, no sin antes darle un mensaje en clave a Makoto. Llegando a casa le envió la señal de que la parte final estaba lista, y así fue todos se preparaban para ir al karaoke. Haru no podía durar mucho tiempo en el agua, estaba enojada por haber pasado por tanto y no poder relajarse a su manera.

En cambio Makoto, estaba nervioso, recordaba las palabras de Nagisa antes de marcharse. "Piensa que tendrás una cita con Haru-chan, ponte guapo" eran las palabras que no salían de su cabeza y el guiño que le dio el rubio no le traía tranquilidad. ¿Por qué se sentía así de nervioso si no vería los orbes oceánicos?

Eran las ocho y ahí estaban todos en el Karaoke, todos excepto ella. Makoto se sentía solo, vacío, mal. Era el primer cumpleaños sin Haruka desde que se conocieron, ¿La piscina es más importante que yo? Bueno es tonto preguntar eso, se trataba del verdadero amor de la pelinegra, una gran cantidad de agua.

-¡Let's Sing! ─ dijo el animoso rubio. Todos le miraron, pero debían seguirle el coro.

Todos habían cantado, era turno de Makoto y no se decidía por cual cantar, ante su indecisión Nagisa escogió "al azar" una canción, una que ante los oídos de Makoto nunca había escuchado pero se sentía familiar por alguna razón.

_"Crecimos juntos en esta ciudad, ¡Mira! Nuestros recuerdos están en todas partes.  
El camino hasta la escuela, el mar que se tiñe de los colores del atardecer.  
Esos paisajes nos son familiares, porque en ellos pasamos el tiempo juntos.  
Lo que el día a día demuestra tan gentilmente, como si fuera natural.  
¡Es que podemos permanecer en esta relación que nunca cambiará!_

Con la brisa marina, a partir de ahora y para siempre,  
espero que podamos continuar acumulando días juntos.  
El cálido lazo que siempre siento uniéndonos,  
la existencia que me hace sentir tranquilo,  
es esta amistad moldeada a nuestro modo"

Makoto al principio no reconocía aquella melodía, era nueva, pero la letra no. Es la letra que él le había escrito a Haru para un proyecto cuando estaban en la primaria. ¿pero quién crearía la pista para esa canción casi olvidada?. El cumpleañero se sentía algo triste, era una canción de una amistad que jamás cambiaría. Siguió cantando pero ahora con mas entusiasmo.

_"Aunque no digas nada, de algún modo ya lo sé todo.  
Puede que parezcas inexpresiva, pero está escrito en tu cara.  
Al contemplar tu silueta, nadando alegremente,  
inmediatamente yo también me pongo feliz.  
Nuestra relación es irremplazable, porque juntos podemos ser nosotros mismos.  
Una vez más me encuentro pensando en eso._

_Al mismo ritmo de siempre, caminamos juntos,  
a nuestro modo, ¡Convirtámonos poco a poco en adultos!  
Para poder ayudarnos el uno al otro cuando tropecemos,  
a través de nuestro entendimiento incondicional."_

Unas lágrimas caían por el rostro de autor de esas letras, la estaba cantando por primera vez y la ella no estaba ahí. "_Mantengámonos a una distancia corta, que nos permita estar tranquilos ¡hoy también!"_ siguió cantando para sus conmovidos amigos.  
Hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta que Rin había salido para contestar su celular, estaba concentrado en la canción y los recuerdos que traía con ella. La puerta se abrió mientras empezaba a cantar de nuevo, pero al estar de espaldas sólo podía suponer que era Rin.

_"Con la brisa marina, a partir de ahora y para siempre…"_

*Quiero ver a Haru* pensaba para sí mismo.

"Al mismo ritmo de siempre, caminamos juntos…"

En esa milésima de segundo se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos de nuevo, no necesitaba leer la letra para cantar lo que sentía y allí la vio. Ahí estaba Haru.

_"A TU LADO"_

No lo creía, Haru estaba usando vestido corto, no era vulgar, era adorable. Un vestido blanco, ajustado a su esbelta figura, mostrando sus delicadas piernas y unos zapatos ni altos ni bajos, la altura ideal para estar a casi la misma altura que él. Su cabello negro, largo y sedoso ahora tenía cierto brillo azul que combinaba con sus ojos.  
**_¿Se ve preciosa, más de lo normal… está luciendo así ¿para mí?_** Pensó algo sonrojado, miró que todos le sonreían, habían planeado todo esto para él.

_"En esta ciudad, a partir de ahora y para siempre,  
Espero que podamos continuar acumulando días juntos,  
El cálido lazo que siempre siento uniéndonos."  
_Haru se encontraba encendiendo la luz de bengala y Makoto sonreía cálidamente al cantar. Ya quería confesársele a Haru, se sentía más que enamorado de la pelinegra, más enamorado que nunca.

"La existencia que me hace sentir tranquilo,  
es este amor moldeado a nuestro modo"  
Haru conocía la letra y sabía que eso no era parte de ella,**  
Makoto se le había confesado en la última línea. **

La música terminó, todo aplaudían el canto del cumpleañeros. Una sonrisa torpe, sus amigos reunidos, la chica que amaba frente a sus ojos sonriéndole. La pelinegra se acercó al oliva, se aferró a su cuello para abrazarle y decirle unas palabras.  
**_"Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto"_** le había susurrado mientras le correspondía el abrazo, quizás _"Haru no entendió lo que quise decir"_ es lo que pensó antes que unos suaves labios se unieran a los suyos, era su primer beso y era con la persona con quien siempre lo imaginó... **Su Haruka.**

_See You Next Water Time_ *Nagisa Voice*

* * *

**Aclaración:**  
*Tubérculo: En caso que alguien no lo sepa, tubérculo es un fruto, vegetal, etc, que crece bajo la tierra:  
Yuca, rábano, ñame, papa, yautía, entre otros.

**"Estoy a favor de la Campaña** **"Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido de este capítulo****.(^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima actualización ~**


	6. Esto no es hermoso

Lamento la demora, aquí está el nada interesante capítulo del domingo. No tengo perdón por la demora o por lo corto que me quedó, pero necesitaba dejarlo en suspenso *risa malévola*. Muchas gracias **Ashira23** y a **Yumi Shishido** por la fidelidad de la confusa historia xD

Gracias por las visitas~ Sin más demoras, el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

El peliazul de gafas rojas se encontraba descansando después de una agotadora lección familiar, lo único que le hacía sentir bien durante la estadía eran los mails que su rubio amigo le enviaba acerca de la fiesta sorpresa para Makoto junto con muchas fotografías, sólo eso le distraía del estrictamente pulcro ambiente "familiar" del que estaba rodeado. **"****_No podré volver a Iwatobi hasta en tres días"_**pensaba con pesadez, su familia era intachable en cuanto errores, pero había aprendido de Nagisa que los errores son divertidos y que sirven para aprender.

Escuchó cómo le llamaban para ir a comer, cinco minutos antes para comenzar a comer a la hora justa, sin duda ya se estaba cansando de esa rutina. El almuerzo transcurrió en completo silencio, ni siquiera se miraban, Rei se había acostumbrado a todo lo contrario, gracias al rubio de orbes rosáceos. Un **_"pueden retirarse"_** fue sentenciado por la matriarca principal y todos cumplieron, cada quien volvió a su respectivo dormitorio.

Era extraño, Nagisa no le había escrito ningún mail durante todo lo que lleva de día, para él eso era extraño si provenía de alguien tan enérgico y apegado a él como lo es el rubio. Esperó otra hora y no obtuvo resultado aparente, se puso ropa deportiva y salió a correr. Antes que se diera cuenta había corrido 3 km, así que decidió tomar un poco de aire en una de las bancas del parque donde había llegado.

Revisó su móvil, nada aún había llegado, quizás los chicos del Iwatobi no se preocupaban por él. El peliazul suspiró, recordaba que Makoto le enviaba mails a Rin de vez en cuando, pero nunca a él y a pesar de que estaban en el mismo equipo quien siempre se preocupaba por él era el rubio de ojos amatistas. Su móvil vibró, pero sólo era su madre pidiéndole que estuviera de regreso y que debían de charlar de algo importante.

Con tantas cosas en la mente había llegado más rápido de lo que se había ido, todas las féminas de la familia estaban reunidas en la sala de estar y le miraban con semblante serio. Su madre tenía una especie de álbum en sus manos, Rei sabía por dónde iba la conversación y no le gustaba para nada. Sabía que la mejor manera de acabar con este dilema, era afrontándolo.

-Hijo, tu décimo sexto cumpleaños se acerca, como parte de la tradición ya hemos elegido a tu prometida. ─ dijo la señora Ryugazaki pasándole el álbum abierto en una página marcada.

Era una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules, notablemente de una buena familia, excelente record de notas. Su familia había investigado a diferentes propuestas de chicas y al parecer esa será su prometida. Rei le miraba detenidamente, era la "chica perfecta" para él, pero había algo que no le encajaba. Dándole la vuelta a la página quedó en estado de shock, ese encanto no era normal, sabía que le conocía de algún lugar.

-Sora…Hazuki Sora ─susurró tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

-Sí, es la menor de las tres hermanas Hazuki, es un año mayor que tú. Ya enviamos la notificación de que ella fue elegida. ─ la señora tomaba una taza de té sin ver si quiera a su hijo, el cual estaba perplejo. ─ Espero se lleven bien.

**_"Esto no es hermoso"_** pensó Rei suspirando, primero el adorable rubio no le había llamado, ni un mail si quiera y ahora se comprometería con su hermana. Las cosas no podían ser peor, se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por el rubio y ahora le pasaba esto.

Del otro lado de la ciudad se encontraban unas amatistas mirando hacia el techo, al escuchar el timbre se levantó de la cama a paso pesado, sus padres le habían quitado el móvil por haber reprobado los últimos exámenes de matemática, física y química, para los cuales había ido a estudiar en casa de Rei e incluso dormido en casa de éste.

El rubio suspiraba, reprobó porque no pudo concentrarse mientras el peliazul le explicaba detalladamente los temas, luego le pediría ayuda de nuevo. Saludó al cartero y firmó la entrega del paquete, sobre el paquete había una carta donde destacaba el apellido Ryugazaki, así que no dudó en que Rei le hubiera mandado alguna postal por su viaje. Ojalá hubiera sido así, unas lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras leía la carta que estaba en sus manos, Sora había bajado también a ver quien tocaba el timbre y corrió al ver a su hermano llorar.

-Qué te sucede Nii-chan? ─ le interrogó algo preocupada

Las lágrimas bajaban desconsoladamente, era como si no debiera hablar en ese instante, pero le abrazó, no podía dejar que su hermanito llorara solo otra vez. Sintió como se aferraba a ella, notó que había llegado una respuesta de los Ryugazaki ante la propuesta de sus padres para el compromiso, pero no entendía porque su hermanito lloraba.

-T…te com…comprometerás… con el chico… que me gusta, onee-chan. ─ dijo en hipeando por el llanto, tratando de no mirar a su hermana a los ojos. ─ Es... una broma… ¿cierto?

Escucharlo así le rompía el alma, pero no era una broma. Sus padres le buscaban prometido y pensaban que quizás la mejor opción era de la familia Ryugazaki, pero no esperó que el chico que ama su hermano sea él mismo con quien ella se comprometería.

-Lo siento, Nii-chan. ─ se disculpó aferrándose más a él, era la primera vez que él se enamoraba y esto pasaba. ─ Pero hay algo que puedo hacer por ti.

Nagisa le miró extrañado y se limpió las lágrimas, su hermana sonría tiernamente, pero Nagisa sabía que algo había detrás de esa sonrisa, ese algo no era nada bueno. No tomó importancia y la siguió a su habitación, ella buscaba algo en su armario y cuando lo encontró se lo mostró a su hermano.

-¡NI LO SUEÑES! ¡NO LO HARÉ! ─ Negó rotundamente el plan de su hermana.

-¿Quieres a Ryugazaki o no? Es tu decisión nii-chan.

_See You Next Water Time_ *Nagisa Voice*

* * *

**"Estoy a favor de la Campaña** **"Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido de este capítulo****.(^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima actualización ~**


	7. Platónico

**N.A**: Merezco morir por no actualizar más seguido, lo sé. Creo que les puse las cosas muy fáciles a Mako-chan, Rin-Chan y Miko-chan así que es hora del drama. No tomaré más tiempo y dejaré su dramático capítulo de los domingos ~O~

**Yumi** Shishido: Te agradezco la fidelidad a pesar de mi irresponsabilidad, espero que las tardanzas se compensen x3 Ay Nagisa las cosas que te tocan por amor xD.

**RinAi**

* * *

La noche era fría, pero si se trataba de su senpai no le importaba nada, ni siquiera enfermarse. El peligris lagrimeaba constantemente y no sólo eso, sino que también moqueaba y estornudaba mucho, ¿todo era realmente por su desarrollo como atleta?. El pelirrojo no sólo había ofrecido ser su tutor de matemáticas e inglés sino que también en natación, para desgracia del más pequeño, Rin para entrenar extracurricularmente seguía la zona horaria de Australia, habían ido a nadar a las cuatro de la madrugada porque según Rin **_"Son las seis en Australia"._**

Ai daba innumerables vueltas en su cama, se sentía pésimo al no estar practicando como los demás, pero su mente se enfocó en lo que sucedía y cubrió su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo_. "__**Rin-senpai se ha preocupado mucho por mi bien estar y el otro día… él… me besó…"**_ las orbes azul cielo brillaban con esperanzas y sus delicados dedos rosaban sus labios recordando la sensación de aquel corto beso. Sus pensamientos le hicieron sonreír tiernamente, o así le veía Rin desde la puerta del dormitorio.

En cambio el pelirrojo se sentía un poco culpable, había hecho que se enfermara por su culpa y por ende se hacía responsable de sus actos. Era la hora de sus medicamentos y como niño bueno se tomó todo lo que su senpai versión enfermero le ofrecía para mejorar su salud, esto sería bueno para su resfriado pero no para su corazón, sentía como si se le fuera a salir por la boca en cualquier momento.

-Tu fiebre empeora, Ai. ─ le dijo Rin mirándole detenidamente a los ojos.

No era para menos, el pelirrojo le estaba tomando la fiebre con su frente, estaban tan cercas que respiraban el mismo aire, por así decirlo. El pequeño sólo le sonrió y volvió a su posición anterior; cuerpo tumbado en la cama y una manta que le cubría completamente el cuerpo, a excepción del rostro. Los celestes orbes se apagaron, Ai se durmió en seguida por la fiebre que se apoderaba de él y Rin sólo le contemplaba desde la escalera de la litera.

El pelirrojo desviaba sus actividades cada treinta minutos para el cambio de toalla húmeda, debería ser el trabajo del enfermero de la academia, pero él quería asumirá la responsabilidad de sus actos. Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados debido por el lagrimeo, su cabello no se veía sedoso por el sudor y sus labios estaban algo agrietados, pero eso no le quitaba la lindura al estar indefenso frente a un depredador.

Le miraba los labios, **_"besar esas grietas debe ser incómodo, pero quiero saber si siguen suaves"_** pensaba mirándole detenidamente mientras éste dormía y se acercó lo suficiente para saciar su curiosidad. **"S****_iguen estando suaves"_** pensó para darse cuenta que no estaba correcto, no estaba faltando a su examen de matemáticas para comprobar la textura de los labios de su kohai.

_-__**Ei…Eiri…**_─ Si antes Ai temblaba por la fiebre, ahora luego de mencionar tal nombre ya había desaparecido.

Rin estaba en un transe, ¿Quién demonios era Eiri? ¿Por qué lo menciona justo después de haberlo besado? "**Burrgg**", el estomago del pequeño no había consumido nada y fue lo suficientemente audible para sacarlo de ese estado. Caminó hacia la cafetería de la academia, estaba enfadado por no saber quién era el antes mencionado, quizás debería preguntarle a Mikoshiba, es tan cotilla que todo lo sabe acerca de sus estudiantes. **_"Hablando del burro, ya veo las orejas"_** murmuró el depredador mirando hacia su capitán.

-¿Dijiste algo, Matsuoka? ─Dijo el ambarino con su energética personalidad mientras le daba unas palmadas "amistosas" en la espalda.

El tiburón ladeó la cabeza negando, el ambarino le señalaba hacia las bancas, dando a entender que debía decirle algo. **_"Qué querrá Mikoshiba ahora"_** se preguntaba el pelirrojo intrigado, ambos tomaron asientos y mikoshiba luego de unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

-Mañana no habrá practicas blablablá no puede blablablá y de paso blablablá por tal razón hay día libre y saldré con mi preciosa novia. ¡JAJAJAJA! –Eso fue lo que Rin escuchó decir de su estruendoso capitán. ─Podrás volver hoy a casa.

-¿Eh? ─No entendía por qué pasaba eso de pronto y se notaba en sus expresiones faciales.─ Debo cuidar de Nito…

-No te preocupes por eso, su familia envió a alguien para le cuidara. ─Interrumpió el ambarino, quitando toda importancia a la preocupación del pelirrojo hacia el pequeño peligris. ─ Aiichirou es hijo único y sus padres viajaban mucho, es natural que enviaran a su niñera para cuidarlo, por esa razón necesitaremos que vuelvas a casa hasta la mañana dentro de dos días.

El pelirrojo le miraba incrédulo, le habían mandado a casa por la visita de la niñera de Nitori, era viernes y planeaba quedarse el fin de semana con Ai… **_"Mierda_****"** dijo recordando a lo que había ido a ese lugar primeramente, se paró bruscamente dejando extrañado a su superior, pidió un tazón de caldo de pollo y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Ya frente a su dormitorio bajó la bandeja para poder abrir la puerta, pero paró en seco al escuchar risas, no de una persona sino de dos. Una era la dulce risa de su kohai y la otra debía ser de la niñera enviada por la familia de Nitori, si su cara ya era extraña ahora lo era más al escuchar de la voz del pequeño **_"Eiri" _**repetidamente entre las risas, era hora de saber qué clase de persona mencionaba Ai cuando el pelirrojo le besó.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y tomó la bandeja, entró despacio para no quedar como un entrometido en su propio dormitorio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por su mente pasó en milésimas de segundos la escena de una semana atrás.

**_-Flashback-_**

_Se había terminado la practica en conjunto en el Iwatobi, el pelirrojo se acercaba a su kohai quien le esperaba con una sonrisa y el mayor le acarició la cabeza antes de subir al autobús de camino a la academia. El peligris le estaba mirando curioso, cuando el mayor se dio cuenta él agachó la cabeza sonrojado, __**"Quizás está recordando lo que pasó en la dulcería y está algo confundido"**__ sonrió enternecido por su conclusión. _

_-Rin…-senpai, ¿Ha estado enamorado? ─Eso definitivamente hizo tragar saliva a Rin, no se esperaba esa pregunta de Ai._

_Se le quedó mirando unos instantes, los orbes celestes no le miraban y jugaba con sus dedos, estaba nervioso. Rin rascó su cabeza, nunca se había sentido enamorado, ni siquiera con el agua o la natación se sentía como se sentía con el pequeño._

_-Sí. ─Dijo sin pensarlo, pero no escuchó el pesado suspiro de su kohai.─ ¿Estás enamorado, Ai?─ Sentía curiosidad y el color de la mejillas en Ai se multiplicó. _

_-No. No lo sé… Sí, me gusta alguien… ─ ¿Desde cuándo era el pequeño así de directo?─ Pero es algo platónico, es mayor que yo y siempre cuida de mi, creo que me ve como una molestia._

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

Ai estaba siendo alimentado entre las piernas de un rubio, notablemente alto y de piel blanca. Sonreía, le estaba sonriendo de esa tonta manera a otro hombre que no era él, refunfuñó la escena no le gustaba para nada. Si las cosas estaban feas para el pelirrojo, ahora la estaban peor, el sonido de un tazón rompiéndose interrumpió el beso que el rubio proporcionaba en los labios del pequeño que estaba en sus piernas.

-Ai… ─Dijo Rin en un estado de shock.

-R...Rin-senpai… ─La cara de Ai era muy natural, el rubio mostró su felina y dorada mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

**_See You Next Water Time_**_ *Nitori'sVoice*_

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**__**(^.^)/~ Sayonara, hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	8. Complicado

**~N.A**:Ho-ho-holaaa pensaban que había olvidado el capítulo de los domingos? PUES NO, no sería capaz de hacerles eso. Sé que he descuidado mucho los miércoles, pero es que se me está haciendo imposible concentrarme en días de exámenes. Lamento no haberlo subido más temprano pero es que considero que es mejor leerlo a horas tranquila como lo es la noche *O al menos es de noche aquí en mi país, debo considerar más sus horarios*. ADEMÁS... **¡La historia llegó a sus +1,000 Visitas! **Es obvio que me emocione, no lo esperaba en tan poco tiempo.  
**-Aclaración**: Ohh, si se les hizo difícil imaginarse al nuevo personaje, sólo busquen a Yuki Eiri de Gravitation, no podía dejar en él cuando se me ocurrió lo del nuevo personaje. Rin tu competencia es fuerte, mucho ojo que Ai podría quedarse con él. (?)  
-**Yumi Shishido:** He aquí tu SeiGou *inserte un corazoncillo*, es mucho más largo de lo que lo había planeado, pero es que no supe donde terminar, espero sea de tu agrado. Es cierto, a Rin le toca sufrir por Ai, no mucho pero le toca.e.e  
-**milyp94:** ¡Oh Dios! Me alegro que te guste, me he leído tus Fics, me han gustado en especial **¡30 días OTP!** que es mi favorito. Espero este sea de tu agrado.

_**No le quito más tiempo y disfruten del nuevo capítulo.  
~ SeiGou ~**_

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí, Onii-chan? ─ pregunta la pelirroja extrañada.

Era extraño que su hermano mayor viniera a casa los viernes y tan temprano. El pelirrojo sólo le miraba fastidiado, en su mente sólo pasaban las escenas en su dormitorio, la obvia razón por la cual está ahí.

**_-Flashback -_**

_Ai estaba siendo alimentado entre las piernas de un rubio, notablemente alto y de piel blanca. Sonreía, le estaba sonriendo de esa tonta manera a otro hombre que no era él, refunfuñó la escena no le gustaba para nada. Si las cosas estaban feas para el pelirrojo, ahora la estaban peor, el sonido de un tazón rompiéndose interrumpió el beso que el rubio proporcionaba en los labios del pequeño que estaba en sus piernas._

_-Ai… ─Dijo Rin en un estado de shock._

_-R...Rin-senpai… ─La cara de Ai era muy natural, el rubio mostró su felina y dorada mirada hacia el pelirrojo._

_-¿Qué quieres mocoso? ─Dijo el rubio algo irritado, Rin alzó una ceja aún más irritado. ─ Si no quieres nada, deja ya de fastidiar, eres un estorbo. _

_El pelirrojo apretó los dientes y le echó una mirada fulminante, masculló fastidiado antes de buscar sus cosas. Lo que más le molestaba era que su kouhai no se tomó la mínima molestia en tratar de calmar a su "amigo", mientras era ofendido en la anterior corta e irritante discusión._

_-¿Matsuoka-Senpai? ¿Irá a casa? ─Que Ai le llamara por su apellido era molesto, pero que lo llamara así en frente de ese tipo, cuando él le había llamado por su nombre de pila, era aún más molesto. ¿Acaso le quería demostrar al rubio que entre ellos no hay más que una relación Senpai-Kouhai?_

_-Mi padrastro vendrá esta noche de Australia y quiere hablarme de algo relacionado, aparte que Mikoshiba nos dio el día libre. ─Dijo rascándose la nuca, lo anterior era cierto, pero la verdadera razón era no asesinar al rubio._

_-¿Tan temprano? Aún no es ni mediodía ─Ese era su kouhai de siempre, tan entrometido en asuntos con respecto a su senpai que no eran de su incumbencia. Se veía algo cabizbajo y curioso por su temprana partida._

_-Mejor para nosotros Ai, así tendremos más privacidad. ─El rubio le tomó sostuvo el mentón del dueño de las plateadas hebras por unos instantes mientras le miraba profundamente antes de sellar sus labios, era obvio que lo hacía porque el pequeño le estaba dando más importancia al pelirrojo que a él._

_ Rin masculló, tomó sus cosas y se marchó sin decir más nada, si no fuera por el estado de Ai, hubiera molido a golpes al descarado rubio._

**_-Fin del Flashback–_**

-…chan… ¡Onii-chan! ─La pelirroja movía las manos frente a su hermano, quien sumido en sus pensamientos había mascullado al recordar esas escenas.

-¿Por qué estás en casa tan temprano? ¿A dónde vas a estas horas, mejor dicho? ─Preguntó restándole importancia a lo que su hermanita pudiera haber articulado mientras él pensaba.

-¿Oh? Ahh, hoy tuve examen de inglés y por eso salí temprano. ─ ponía un dedo en su mentón, y abrió los ojos abruptamente al recordar porque debía salir tan temprano.─ Ya se me hace tarde, debo ir a casa de Hana-chan para hacer una investigación, dado a que es muy larga llegaré después de la cena .

Abrazó a su hermano y salió agitando su mano. Debía terminar rápido la investigación para encontrarse con el ambarino capitán Samezuka, quien al saber que su bella Gou saldría temprano, canceló las prácticas y dándoles el día libre a los chicos de la academia.

Al otro lado, en la academia Samezuka, Mikoshiba se encontraba llenando unos formularios con suspiros y una leve sonrisa. ** "_Después de todo este papeleó veré a mi preciosa Gou_"** pensó estremeciéndose con cara de gatito al cual estuvieran acariciando detrás la oreja. **"_Su hermano no es adorable en lo absoluto, pero vale la pena jugársela, ¡JAJAJAJA!_"** Dijo con su típico entusiasmo

-¡TERMINÉ! –Dijo Gou soltando su pluma y cayendo rendida. ─Estoy agotada.

-No me sorprendo, terminaste la investigación de más cuatro horas en una hora. ─Reclamó Chigusa mirando el reloj.─ Ve a prepararte para que veas a Mikoshiba, debe estar ansioso por verte.

Gou tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, ignorando la pícara sonrisa de su mejor amiga. Rato más tarde, luego de varios intentos de ser peinada y maquillada adecuadamente, al fin era hora de irse y encontrarse con el dueño de su primer beso.

-No me mires con esa cara de preocupación, yo te cubriré de tu sensual hermano. Puedes irte tranquila. ─Chigusa le sonrió cálidamente, lo que sea por tener a su mejor amiga feliz.

-Gracias, eres la mejor Hana-chan. ─La castaña le hizo una pose de _"Ya lo sabía, pero que bueno es recordarlo"_ que hizo reír a la pelirroja, ambas se abrazaron cariñosamente pero fueron interrumpidas por el celular de Gou.─ Bien, ya debo irme. Adiós Hana-chan, vendré antes de ir a casa, es probable que mi hermano venga a buscarme.

Gou llevaba unos diez minutos sentada en una de las bancas del lugar acordado, quizás debió contestar la llamada de Mikoshiba y no dejarlo en suspenso, suspiró resignada. Justo cuando se ponía de pie, vio al ambarino corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba. Al llegar se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para tomar algo de aire ante de poder hablar, en cambio la pelirroja le miraba extrañada, el ambarino se dio cuenta y se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-P…per...perdón, por llegar tarde ─Titubeó por la fatiga ─Se me hizo tarde y tuve que llegar corriendo.

-No importa, vayamos a la sala de espera del hospital de en frente para que te refresques─ Le dijo la pelirroja bromeando.

El alto chico Samezuka se apartó unos escasos centímetros de ella para mirarle de frente seriamente, la pequeña se sentía algo incómoda, sentía que había dicho que no debía. Sin decir más se le acercó y le dio un gentil beso en los labios, ella se aferró más al sentir el suave contacto, le tomo de la mano y así dieron inicio a su cita en el parque para disfrutar de la llegada invernal.

-Quería que fuéramos al festival Chichibu juntos ─dijo con un melancólico y suave tono en su voz, mirando como caían los primeros copos de nieve, se estaba pareciendo un poco a Makoto con tanta suavidad. El pelirrojo le miró por unos segundos y le sonrió antes de continuar hablando.

-Pero no pudimos, por las actividades escolares. ─interrumpió la pelirroja mientras le tomaba de la mano con una sonrisa, la cual el ambarino devolvió con un beso.

Habían pasado horas hablando de temas varios, aunque ninguno con importancia. La pelirroja se recostó en su hombre para buscar más calor, el ambarino suspiraba con pesadez, para la pensar de Gou no era el mismo que había llegado corriendo sólo para encontrarse con ella.

-Vayamos por algo de comer. ─Dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano sin siquiera voltearse a ver.

Gou no dijo nada y tomó la mano de su ¿Novio? Si así podía llamarlo. Luego de caminar por unos minutos llegaron a una pequeña cafetería, la cual aparte de la gran cantidad de postres no tenía nada en especial.

-Seijuurou-Kun…─La pelirroja apretó más fuerte la mano del antes mencionado para llamar su atención, la cual fue captada inmediatamente. ─ ¿Qué somos?

- ¿Uh? Oh…Verás, es algo complicado…─Mikoshiba se rascaba la nuca con la mirada algo apagada, como si no supiera que decirle a la chica, la cual soltó su mano.─ Gou, yo…

Fue interrumpido por el celular de la pelirroja, **_"Un mail, ¿de Onii-chan?"_** se escuchó levemente de los labios de la chica, tomó unos segundos leer el mail, antes que su rostro cambiara de expresión a una triste y vacilante para contestarlo. El pelirrojo tomó el celular y leyó la razón por la cual estaba en ese repentino estado de ánimo.

***Onii-Chan (19:30)**  
_Oi, espero no demores mucho con esa investigación,  
en una hora iremos al aeropuerto.  
Me alegro que Mikoshiba tenga novia,  
así no te molestará más.  
-Rin_

***Yo (19:31)**  
_Venme a buscar en veinte minutos,  
te estaré esperando.  
-Gou_

¿Cómo no estaría la pelirroja al borde del llanto? Tenía sentimientos, los cuales debían estar rotos. El ambarino tomó la mano de la pelirroja y la llevó a un lugar más privado.

-¿Por eso es tan complicado estar conmigo? ─le dijo entre pequeñas lágrimas y una triste sonrisa.─ La casa de Hana-chan queda a unos minutos caminando, debo cambiarme de ropa antes que mi hermano llegue.

-Gou, déjame explicarte porfav...─Gou posó un dedo en los labios del mayor para que hiciera silencio, le sonrió y se marchó. El ambarino maldijo, pero sabía que si la seguía las cosas empeorarían.

La pelirroja llegó rápidamente a casa de su amiga, tomó una rápida ducha y recogió sus cosas antes que su hermano llegara. No le contó nada a Chigusa, estaba aparentando que todo había sido perfecto y cuando preguntó por qué llegó antes de lo planeado, mintió diciendo que su hermano dijo que la pasaría a buscar antes.

Sin más que explicar, ambas adolescentes esperaron en silencio que el pelirrojo llegara por su hermana pequeña, el cual no tardó mucho. El mayor de los Matsuoka saludó desde lo lejos y miró extrañado a su hermana con sus fingidas expresiones, pero no le tomó importancia, debía ser algo que pasó entre ellas o eso pensaba Rin.

Luego de llegar a casa y encerrarse cada quien en su dormitorio, escucharon que les llamaban y supieron que era hora de ir a buscar a su padrastro al aeropuerto. El camino al aeropuerto fue en silencio, la bienvenida fue más calmada que las anteriores y lo mismo pasó con la cena. La señora Matsuoka pensó que había sido un día muy agotador para todos, así que permitió que se retiraran antes y todos se fueron a descansar.

La pelirroja daba vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir y tampoco dejaba de mirar el pequeño dije que le había regalado el ambarino chico Samezuka. **"Este será la clave de nuestro secreto, mientras la lleves puesta, yo estaré contigo" **escuchaba su voz repitiéndolo una y otra vez, ahora entendía por qué estar juntos era complicado o debía ser secreto, unas lagrimas se asomaban de sus preciosos rubíes y unos sollozos eran callados por la almohada.

Gou no sintió cuando la puerta de su recamara se abrió, pero cuando sintió que otro cuerpo le acompañaba en su cama sabía que era muy tarde para ocultar sus lágrimas. Sintió que le abrazaban con fuerza y le acariciaban la coronilla, conocía bien las musculosas facciones de su hermano mayor que no era la primera vez que le consolaban y él conocía la personalidad de su hermana, llorar no era parte de ella.

-Oi…Gou… Ya no llores más ─El mayor le volteó, quedando frente a frente para poder limpiarle las lágrimas.─ Tú hermano ya está aquí, todo estará bien.

-Lo... Lo sé, Onii-chan.─ aunque no era tantas lágrimas como al principio, algunas seguían cayendo por inercia, pero tomó aire y trató de calmarse, el pelirrojo esperó a que se calmara para poder romper aquel silencio.

-¿Qué sucedió en casa de Chigusa? ─preguntó con su tono de hermano protector.

Gou no quería responder, así que no le miraba a los ojos y esquivaba cualquier contacto con su hermano. En cambio, Rin sentía más curiosidad de por qué su hermana a estas alturas le ocultaba algo, luego que fuera ella que le contara todo sin que él le preguntara nada.

-¿Qué sucedió en realidad? esto no tiene que ver con Chigusa, ¿verdad? ─El pelirrojo le tomó el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos, obligándole a verle a los ojos.

Pero ella se rehusaba, seguía esquivándole y le abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano antes de volver a verle a los ojos. Cerró sus ojos y le sonrió, una triste y decaída sonrisa acompañada de unas ligeras lágrimas, la cual cayó al pelirrojo como piedra, quien le haya esto eso a su hermanita lo pagaría muy caro. Había olvidado la razón por la cual él había estado de mal humor todo el día, sus problemas siempre quedarían a un lado si se trataba de su indefensa hermana pequeña.

**See You Next Water Time ***Gou's Voice*

* * *

En caso de que lean **"Mismo camino, diferentes direcciones"**, les pido disculpas por no actualizar y la razón es porque estoy buscando "La magia de las novelas"*La manera de hacerla más interesante, haciendo que las ideas que tenían se vayan al caño y dejando nacer las nuevas esperanzas*. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, no leemos en la próxima actualización. Sayo~


	9. Propuesta Nocturna

**N.A**: Ho-ho-holaa lectores, apuesto a que no se esperaban que actualizara un día antes x)  
Lamento decirles que su domingo será aburrido sin mi, debido a que se acerca el cumpleaños de Rei y no quiero que me choquen los capítulos e.e Por cierto la próxima actualización será el martes con ReiGisa *obviamente c:* Si el destino lo permite.

**Yumi Shishido: Me encantan tus reviews; **Ay Rinsito lo que te está tocando vivir, que vida tan desgraciada la tuya...¡AGUANTA BEBÉ! Ai-chan te ama. *O eso creo, por que sinceramente mi querido Eiri lo tiene en sus garras*. También quiero que sea un malentendido, pobresita Gou que no se lo merece :c, al menos tiene un sexy hermano que la consuela *-*.

**Sin más demoras el nuevo cap.  
**_**-MakoHaru-**_

* * *

Es domingo por la madrugada, la peli azul daba vueltas en su cama mientras sentía la fría brisa invernal que entraba por su ventana. Sintió como un hilo frío se coló entre sus mantas para acariciarle la tibia piel, haciéndole temblar por unos instantes y que por ende le dieran ganas de cerrar la ventana. Entonces fue cuando lo vio, el tranquilo océano en el escenario nocturno; la perfecta combinación de los diferentes tonos de azul y los tonos blanquecinos de la luz lunar y la nieve, acompañado por el vaivén de las olas, esa vista hizo que se dibujara una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Había valido la pena el haberse desvelado, aunque no importaba dado a que sólo podía nadar si Rin le invitara a Samezuka, cosa que no iba pasar si él estaba en casa.

La estruendosa vibración de su móvil sobre su mesa de noche le hizo salir de sus pensamientos "¿Quién demonios en sano juicio escribiría a las tres de la madrugada?" pensaba con fastidio, pero su cara cambio al ver el color de la parpadeante luz, dejando una cara sonriente al terminar de leer el mensaje que al parecer no era tan fastidioso como pensó. Tecleó unas cuantas palabras antes de volver a ver el paisaje nocturno que antes estaba contemplando, otra vez se alegraba de haberse desvelado.

Mientras en la casa de a escasos metros, el castaño sufría una guerra entre en sueño y Nagisa, quien por falta de consejos e insomnio causado por la gran cantidad de dulces que se había comido después de la cena, le estaba enviando mensajes a tales horas de la madrugada. Sus parpados pesaban y a pesar de que ellos ganaban constantemente, el móvil de Makoto volvía a espantar sus intentos por conciliar el sueño a gusto. Iba a pasar en alto al rubio, pero su celular había vibrado tres veces y en realidad no era la primera vez que ambos se desvelaban, ya su pequeño compañero de equipo sabía que si no le contestaba pasado los tres minutos era porque se había quedado dormido.

Tanteó antes de poder encontrar su celular entre los cobertores y con pesadez abrió sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir su celular, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer el mensaje que la persona menos esperada le había enviado. Sonrió un poco enternecido, pocas veces la pelinegra le respondía los mails o más extraño aún le enviaba alguno. Las esmeraldas leían confundidas las palabras del mail, por curiosidad decidió leer los mensajes enviados, logró entender lo que quiso decir y no pudo evitar que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

***Yo (3:05 AM)  
Para: **_Nagisa / Haruka  
_**Asunto: **_Es una gran oportunidad  
¿Cuándo crees que vuelva pasar algo así?  
Es mejor aprovechar ahora. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-Makoto_

***Haruka (3:06 AM)**  
**Asunto:** _Resp.  
No por completo, pero creo tener una idea.  
**-Fin del mensaje-**  
_

***Haruka (3:06 AM)  
Asunto:** _De inmediato  
Ven a mi casa, ahora.  
**-Fin del mensaje-**_

-Qué debo hacer… ─se preguntaba suspirando, sí quería ver a la pelinegra.

Pegó una nota en el refrigerador diciendo que saldría a correr, así sin importar la hora a la que se levanten pensarían que él estaría ejercitándose, salió sigilosamente de la casa y se dirigió a la casa al final de las escaleras. Miró que no había ninguna luz encendida y dudó en que realmente estuviera despierta, se dirigió directamente a la puerta de atrás, pero estaba cerrada. Sin más nada que perder que su calor corporal, fue a la puerta principal. Tocó un par de veces más, pero nadie abrió, se estaba congelando y por eso decidió abrir la puerta, la cual estaba abierta como si le esperara sólo para él.

-Perdonen la intro…─ Sus palabras secaron al ver a Haru en una bata color celeste con pequeños lunares negros, le hacía ver más delicada su esbelta y bien definida femenina figura. ─misión…

-Umm… Makoto…─afirmó esquivando la mirada, al mencionar el nombre del castaño éste no pudo controlar el sonrojo en su rostro.─ Vayamos a mi habitación, debes tener sueño.

El castaño ladeaba un poco nervioso, pero era inútil porque la pelinegra ya estaba a media escalera, así que suspiro avergonzado y siguió a la chica. Ya en la habitación ambos jóvenes estaban sobre la cama mirándose sin decir media palabra, él trataba de articular algunas cosas, pero fallaba al ver como ella le clavaba su calmada mirada. La pelinegra se acercó más a él, dejan uno escasos centímetros entre ellos, entrelazo sus dedos con los del castaño haciendo que con ese leve gesto el chico le mirara y ella pudiera juntar ambos labios en un corto pero dulce beso.

-Eres agua, Makoto. ─La chica se recostó en su hombro, en cambio él estaba algo confundido, no entendía porque no le miró al decirle esas palabras.─ Gentil, pasiva, agradable, suave, me gustas.

- ¿Eh? ─ el castaño tardo unos segundos en comprender lo que la chica le había confesado, le miró como si del premio gordo la lotería se hubiera sacado. ─ Te quiero Haru y por eso quiero proponerte algo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Hubo un gran contacto entre ambos, dejando en claro la respuesta, ya eran oficialmente pareja. Makoto le había propuesto que aún los padres de Makoto no debían enterarse de la recién formada pareja si ambos querían tener tiempo a solas. Una brisa helada se volvió a colar por la ventana haciendo que Haruka se apegara más a su novio, quien ahora la abrazaba posesivamente. Ambos se habían acomodado en la cama de la pelinegra, aunque era muy repentino para ambos, iban a dormir juntos por primera pero no ultima vez como pareja.

-Iwatobi, lunes en la mañana-

En los pasillos se escuchaban varias quejas sobre la terrible noche anterior, la cual de solo pensar hacía sonrojar a la pareja de nadadores que iban de la mano a su salón de clases. Esta era una de las pocas veces en que un rumor se volvía realidad, el castaño aprovechó de que "nadie les miraba" para depositar un beso en los labios de su novia, llamando la atención de algunos espectadores desilusionados por la nueva pareja del Iwatobi. El de gafas y el rubio les felicitaban por la decisión, lo mucho que sabían uno del otro era un gran punto a favor, según Nagisa; Ambos eran una combinación hermosa, analizaba Rei. En cuanto Gou, la pelirroja se mantenía algo feliz pero a la vez algo distante y reservada.

-¿Por qué lo ocultaron hasta ahora? ─dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero, el cual fue cambiado de inmediato con una sonrisa y la campana del instituto arruinó.

Las horas de clase pasaron volando e incluso las horas en el club. Ambas chicas se terminaban de alistar para irse cuando la pelirroja tomó a la de orbes oceánicos por la muñeca, quedando así frente a frente."_Tenga cuidado Haruka-senpai, alguien más quiere a Makoto-senpai_" había susurrado la pelirroja con un preocupante semblante serio antes de darse la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Ella sabe lo que quiere. ─Dijo teniéndose a mirar desde la puerta. ─ Y no se dará por vencida.

Esas últimas palabras no tardaron en confundir a la pelinegra, ¿por qué alguien querría quitarle a Makoto? Sabía que el castaño era popular entre las mujeres, pero no entendía porque ahora que finalmente y después de mucho tiempo pudo confesarse.

-Yo también sé lo que quiero ─ se dijo a sí misma.─ No será tan fácil apartarlo de mi lado.

La pelinegra apretó los puños y salió a donde su novio le esperaba con una amplia sonrisa la cual ella correspondió mientras entrelazaban sus dedos de camino a casa. Nadie lo apartaría de su lado.

_See You Next Water Time_ *Haru's Voice*


	10. Me llamo Sora

_**N.A:**__ Hola, cria_t_uritas del señor. Aquí les traigo el esperado ReiGisa *Aplaude emocionada*. Feliz cumple Rei-chan, espero que lo pases como en este capítulo. C:_

_-_**Yumi Shishido**: ¡Es la magia de la novela! *CaradeÉxito*, al parecer nuestros chicos no pueden ser felices sin que nadie se interponga, pero ellos lucharán, tengo esperanzas en que lo harán y podrán ser felices. He aquí *presentación extravagante*** REIGISA** en todo su esplendor.  
-**Ashira23**: A de ser una infeliz que no puede ver a Haru feliz con su despampanante novio :C  
-**Isa Maclean**: Ow 3, la verdad al principio no me gustaba la idea de femHaru, así que decidí solo cambiar el largo de su pelo y hacer más femenino su cuerpo, dejando el resto tal cual estaba c: Por otro lado, no pasó nada *desgraciadamente*, Makoto tiene principios, los cuales estoy odiando por momentos, debió aprovechar esa gran oportunidad que Haru le dio ù.ú  
ReiGisa: Jojojo quizás esta actualización sea de tu agrado.  
RinTori: Rin debe pelear más por Ai, pero Ai también debería poner más de su parte u.u  
SeiGou: Le falta chispa, lo sé ú.ù, pero no es fácil meter a Mikoshiba en problemas puesto a que no se toma nada en serio.  
En fin, me alegro que te guste *O*

_Sin más demoras, les dejo la actualización: __**ReiGisa**_

* * *

-Nii-chan… ─escuchó que le llamaban desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero fingía no escuchar a su hermana mayor.─ Mamá me pidió que te devolviera tu celular.

Fueron como palabras mágicas para el menor, el cual se paró enfrente de la puerta dudando en abrirla, si la abría su hermana trataría de convencerle para seguir su descabellado plan. No importa cuánto se negara, su hermana seguía insistiendo en que era algo necesario y no descansaría hasta que él aceptase su "inocente" plan, apretó sus puños y se armó de valor para enfrentar a su hermana.

-¡Déjalo en frente de la puerta y aléjate lentamente! ─concluyó cobardemente pegando su rostro a la puerta para escuchar si su hermana realmente se marchaba.

Al escuchar pasos alejándose se sintió más tranquilo, pero no del todo, así que abrió lentamente la puerta y extendió su mano para una torpe búsqueda de su móvil. La castaña al ver como no le alcanzaba estiró su pierna con cara de fastidio para que el aparato fuera tomado por las pequeñas manos que le buscaban, al sentir el contacto con el objeto trató de entrar la mano lo más rápido posible y cerrar la puerta tras esto. Fue en vano, el cierre fue interrumpido por un bat de beisbol y ahí fue cuando la piel se le puso como de gallina.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MI! ─Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que no sería posible si el bat seguía ahí. ─¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS LO HARÉ!

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ─A la castaña se le acababa la paciencia con su pequeño y terco hermano, el cual cuando se propone algo no hay quien le haga cambiar de idea y busca las mil maneras de lograrlo, es un aspecto positivo pero no en este momento. ─¡NO ESTOY DE ÁNIMOS Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA, SI NO ABRES LA MALDITA PUERTA POR LAS BUENAS, YO LO HARÉ POR LAS MALAS!

-¡NI DE BROMA!─Si antes se había asustado por el bat, ahora estaba más asustado con su hermana gritándole.─¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora sí abriré la puerta cuando me estás amenazando?

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. ─dijo en un tono calmado, sacando el bat y retirándose del lugar, el rubio suspiró aliviado. ─ ¡LO HAREMOS POR LAS MALAS!

De una patada abrió la puerta por ende tumbando al pequeño que se encontraba aferrado a ésta al suelo, Sora entró con aire de autoridad y molestia, quedándose en frente a su hermano, quien aún no le había dirigido la mirada.

-Mírame. ─dijo enfadada, el rubio le miró y sólo balbuceaba "_qué le pasó a tu…_", iba a terminar la frase, pero el bat que había agitado su hermana y puesto enfrente de su nariz le detuvo. ─Cosas que hago por ti, aguante burlas hoy por esta razón, más te vale que el plan funcione.

Sora tenía un aura espeluznante, arrastró a su hermano por los pies hasta su recamara, los gritos de Nagisa se escuchaban hasta la calle de enfrente, no había salida y eso ya lo había comprendido. Al entrar en el dormitorio de su hermana recordó los viejos tiempos cuando era pequeño le gustaba jugar con la colección de medallas y trofeos de su hermana, quería ser como ella y ganar muchos reconocimientos, sin embargo en estos momentos estaba pensándolo mejor, ser el demonio en persona no era algo que quería. Suspiraba al ver que aún nada del peliazul, en las noches buscaba su celular a escondidas a ver si había alguna señal de él, pero era en vano y lo volvía poner en su puesto, pero la noche anterior fue diferente gracias a su insomnio. A pesar de verse en el instituto a diario, desde que se entero que se comprometería con su hermana, el rubio mantenía una larga distancia .Recordó que hasta "Mako-chan" le había sugerido seguir el plan de su hermana, por descabellado que fuera.

-De acuerdo, empecemos. ─dijo algo entusiasmada, el rubio sólo asintió y comenzaron la primera fase del plan.

Suspiros, largos y pesados suspiros retumbaban en el dormitorio del peliazul que estaba recostado en su cama dando vueltas. **_"Por qué Nagisa-kun me evita?" _**pensaba algo deprimido, ya era suficiente con que debía comprometerse con su hermana,

-¿Acaso siempre será así? ¿Incluso cuando nos conviertan en familia? ─ Su cumpleaños no estaba siendo hermoso en lo absoluto, en la noche debía conocer a su futura familia y ayudar con los preparativos era una razón para faltar al instituto.─ Me gustaría que la familia Hazuki se unan a nosotros por parte de Nagisa-kun.

Rei estaba claro con sus sentimientos hacia el hermoso rubio, pero las cosas no siempre son como uno las quiere y esto era una de ellas. Con la casa limpia el tema de la comida era el centro de atención de los Ryugazaki, **_"Postres con crema y fresa o pan con mermelada de fresa, mermelada y chocolate en la parte superior"_** fue la propuesta del futuro prometido conociendo los extraños gustos del menor Hazuki, gustos reprobados por la familia perfeccionista.

-Sabemos que el postre es la parte menos saludable, pero esto es una exageración. ─ dijo la señora Ryugazaki mirando a su hijo con un semblante serio. ─Pero conoces más a los Hazuki que nosotros, así que más tarde debes ir a la repostería.

Las horas pasaban y Rei comenzaba a sentir los nervios, eran cerca de las cinco y si quería que los postres estuvieran a tiempo debía ir a pedirlos especialmente. Iba caminando cuando escuchó algo que le llamó bastante la tención, _"Ahora Hazuki-kun al bat"_ se escuchó desde la pequeña liga de beisbol que estaba en frente de la repostería, pensó que debía ser otro miembro de la familia pero lo vio, un rubio de ojos amatistas colocándose el casco en el home plate* y luego abanicando el bat con suma belleza y agilidad incomparable.

-¿NAGIZA-KUN? ─ miró extrañado al rubio mientras este sacaba la bola del campo. Estaba atónito, era una parte que no conocía de él, ahora no le extrañaba la cantidad de azúcar que consumía, _"AZÚCAR"_ volvió en sí al recordar lo que iba hacer en primer lugar. ─Los pasteles.

Cruzó la calle algo deprimido, Nagisa nunca le dijo sobre otros pasatiempos y mucho menos que fuera tan bueno en otros deportes aparte de la natación. Entró a la repostería y pidió su orden, estaría en unas horas a pesar de que era algo fácil, pero necesitaban el mejor pan recién horneado, aparte que la señora Ryugazaki pidió hornear otros postres.

-Puede ir a la sala de espera o volver en unas horas. ─dijo dulcemente la joven que se encontraba en el mostrador, le dio una sonrisa y se inclinó de concluir con un _"Gracias por preferirnos"._

El peliazul optó por ir a ver el juego del rubio, cruzó la calle y entró a la liga, tomó asiento en las gradas. Analizó el juego y al pequeño, tenía otro aire, era más determinado y se lo tomaba más enserio que a la propia natación. Así pasaron las horas, el equipo "deep blue" ganaba gracias al bateador Hazuki, miró su reloj era hora de ir por los postres y prepararse para la cena de cumpleaños, luego hablaría con él al respecto.

-Oí, Hazuki-kun…─dijo uno de los jugadores llamando su atención, cuando la obtuvo señalo hacia el peliazul que salía de la liga. ─ ¿Le conoce?

-Um…─sonrió afirmando─ Es mi cuñado.

Un _"llegas tarde"_ fue la bienvenida para el menor Ryugazaki, el cual dejó las compras en la cocina y subió a prepararse para la cena, en unas horas llegarían los Hazuki, debía estar preparado para conocer su futura familia y su cumpleaños seguía sin ser hermoso. Tomó un suéter blanco y unos pantalones del mismo color, acompañó el suéter con un chaleco negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, también se puso un colgante que Nagisa le había regalado sobre la bufanda gris y negra y unas gafas nuevas sin marco.**

-Hermoso, esto dará una buena impresión. ─ dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo, tomó una colonia se perfumo. Le hubiera encantado seguir su ritual de la buena apariencia, pero el timbre daba anuncio de la llegada de sus invitados.

-Bienvenidos, Familia Hazuki, por favor pasen por aquí.─ El viejo mayordomo en jefe les mostró donde se encontrarían con los Ryugazaki.

Los primeros en entrar fueron la señora y el señor Hazuki, seguido por las hermanas mayores Ciel y Mio, finalmente entraron los menores de la familia, los hermanos idénticos Nagisa y Sora. "Feliz cumpleaños Rei-chan" soltó la castaña extrañando a todos los presentes por el antes mencionado "-chan" en el nombre de su futuro prometido, en cambio el rubio se mantuvo en silencio, haciendo suponer que ya le había felicitado.

Todos conversaban animadamente, excepto el peliazul que estaba concentrado en la castaña, estaba hermosa ante los ojos de Rei, quien se reprochaba por ver a la chica de esa manera, si él quería al últimamente indiferente rubio no podía ver a su a su hermana de otra manera. Como no fijarse en ella, un pantalón blanco algo ajustado y una blusa larga sin tirantes color rosa pálido, unos zapatos color negro y un suéter del mismo color que a pesar de ser algo holgado le quedaba muy bien a su figura.

Luego de la tranquila cena llegó la hora del postre y el peliazul tenía la mirada clavada en el rubio, quería ver su reacción al ver sus postres favoritos. Esperó y esperó, pero el rubio prefirió comer pan de melón que a sus dulces predilectos, tampoco se había dado cuenta que su vestimenta no era tan estrafalaria como de costumbre. Un pantalón gris, unas zapatillas deportivas, un t-shirt azul oscuro y un polero blanco, nada llamativo.

El postre quedó concluido y todos se dirigieron al salón de estar, Rei tomó al rubio por las muñecas y lo llevó al jardín. Una leve brisa bailaba entre sus cabelleras, había un exquisito aroma de las diversas especies de flores en el jardín, el peliazul tomó un respiro antes de darse la vuelta para mirarle fijamente.

-¿Quién eres? ─preguntó directo al grano─ Nagisa-kun nunca rechazaría su postre favorito, tampoco vestiría ropas tan contrarias y tu personalidad es lo contrario a él, también estabas jugando beisbol esta tarde.

-…─La chica sonrió mientras aplaudía─ Felicidades, Rei-kun, me has descubierto. Me llamo Sora, la hermana idéntica y mayor de Nagisa. Te has fijado muy bien en mi hermano porque te gusta o ¿me equivoco?

-Tienes razón, supe que la chica no eras tú. En la foto tienes ojos azules y pelo largo, llevas un buen disfraz. ─decía acomodándose las gafas.

-Oh, eso… Ésta es mi verdadera apariencia, usaba lentillas. ─dijo la chica rascándose la cabeza.─ En cuanto a mi cabello este es mi color natural, pero siempre me confundían con mi hermano así que lo deje crecer y lo teñí, debido a las diferentes actividades deportivas me lo corté, hacía mucho que no sentía la libertad del pelo corto.

-Si tu eres Sora, entonces ¿Quién es la chica que está adentro?─ preguntó algo extrañado.

-"Rei-chan" "repetición de los postres de fresa" "pelo teñido y lentillas azules"─dijo la chica como si le estuviera dando pistas, las cuales el megane captó y salió corriendo hacia la sala de estar. Sora sonrió y se marchó a paso lento. ─Mereces ser feliz, hermanito.

Rei paró para disimular que había corrido desde el extenso jardín y entró como todo un Ryugazaki al salón. _"Me honrarían con el placer de conversar con mi futura prometida, buscaré los papeles del compromiso y los traeremos firmados." _Dijo extendiendo la mano ante la castaña, la cual acepto seguirle. Llegaron a un cuarto repleto de libros y un gran escritorio en medio, podría deducirse que esa era la oficina del señor Ryugazaki.

La castaña miraba extrañada mientras Ryugazaki buscaba unos papeles y cuando los encontró firmó unas cuantas veces, le miró para que se acercara a firmar, ella dudó pero lo hizo y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. El megane soltó una risita, pues pensaba que se veía algo adorable, dio la vuelta al escritorio y quedó justo al lado de la castaña. Acarició su mejilla y le sostuvo por la cadera, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante el contacto del más alto y se dejó llevar por los labios que le besaban lentamente.

-Te quiero, Rei-chan. ─dijo al separarse en busca de aire.

-Te quiero, Nagisa-kun ─dijo antes de volver a besarle y subirle sobre el escritorio ejerciendo un poco más de presión contra sus cuerpos y el ahora castaño aferrándose a su cuello, subiendo poco a poco de nivel aquel apasionado beso.

**_See You Next Water Time_**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**  
***Home plate**: Es un término de béisbol, es el área correspondiente al bateador.  
****La ropa de Rei**: Hago referencia de la portada del nuevo CD de Free! aexcepción de las gafas, es que no me gustan mucho la montura roja. 


	11. Secretos

**N.A**: Holis .w. , aquí les traigo un capítulo extra, disfrútenlo.

**RollChr**: Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado *o*, yo también amé el cambio de Nagi-chan. He aquí la respuesta a tus dudas c:  
**Yumi Shishido**: Este capítulo se te está dedicado, por ser la más fiel y quien sin saber me da ideas. Grachias por tuj apoyo *se limpia las lágrimitas*

_Sin más que decir, disfruten en BonusCap c:_

_**ReiGisa+**_

* * *

El silencio de aquella habitación era el causante del eco de los constantes jadeos y las respiraciones agitadas en los jóvenes amantes, al principio ambos eran inexpertos en cuanto al otro, pero en esos treinta minutos habían aprendido los puntos débiles de de su amado. Leves gemidos, las mordidas en los labios, los besos en el cuello, las caricias subidas de tono y la falta de aire mutua, todo era hermoso para ser la primera vez que lo intentaban.

-Na..Nagi..sa-kun, ¿me dejarías…intentarlo? ─Dijo notando que no sólo sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, al parecer el megane no se conformaba con leer los diccionarios, quería leer las enciclopedias completas.

-Eh?... ¿AQUÍ? ─dijo un poco sorprendido, ya lo había fantaseado y quería esas cosas pero no ese lugar. Los besos en el cuello que eran proporcionados por Rei le estaban haciendo cambiar de opinión.─ De...acu…Acuerdo. ─Dijo entre jadeos.

-Sé que este no es el mejor lugar, pero no creo aguantar más… Eh?─Le tomó unos segundos analizar la situación, pero el lascivo rostro de Nagisa le trajo a la realidad, le había dado el consentimiento de hacerlo suyo.

Las miradas fijas incitaron a los besos, los besos llegaron acompañados de caricias y las caricias estaban de llenas de qué más sino que ganas de arrancarse las ropas de una puta vez. El peliazul tomó la iniciativa tomando las delicadas piernas del rubio y poniéndolas al alrededor de su cintura para aumentar el contacto entre ambos, escurrió una de sus manos por debajo de la pálida blusa para retirarla, pero el sonido de un vaso rompiéndose les hizo parar en seco y convertir su lujurioso sudor en un sudor frío. Ambos miraron a la persona que se encontraba atrás de ellos.

-¿Interrumpo algo? ─dijo neutralmente mientras sacaba una paleta de sus labios y la miraba detenidamente, así duró por unos segundos hasta que les volvió a dirigir la mirada.─ quince minutos aquí parada y aburriéndome sin que se dieran cuenta, cuando por fin las cosas se toman interesantes y busco donde ponerme cómoda ¡PUM! Meto la pata arruinando el ambiente. ─dijo rascándose la sien un poco molesta consigo misma.

Los adolescentes se arreglaban su aspecto mientras que la –ahora─ rubia cruzaba sus piernas en el sofá. Ninguno dijo nada mientras caminaban, debían esperar que la hinchazón de los labios en ambos jóvenes disminuyera y según la rubia era mejor hablar de detalles de la futura vida de ambos juntos, para que sea más creíble la demora.

Luego de que pudieran reunirse con sus padres y minutos de conversación, ambos estaban comprometidos legalmente y Nagisa no había firmado con la firma de su hermana, sino que con la suya. Sora se las ingenio para que ambos pudieran darse un último beso de despedida, o al menos eso sería por ese día, también acordaron mantenerlo en secreto llevando el respectivo brillante y dorado anillo colgado en el cuello, sellaron su pacto con un corto beso y se despidieron.

El trayecto en auto fue algo animado, no era para menos si dos familias se entrelazaban para crear una nueva. Al llegar a casa cada quien se fue a sus respectivos cuartos, los señores Hazuki debían asistir a una fiesta importante, por lo que no estuvieron en casa cuando los idénticos removieron el color temporal de sus cabelleras. El nuevamente rubio suspiraba recordando lo vivido con su querido Rei-chan, esbozando una sonrisa cual enamorada con primer beso, por eso le había otorgado al megane. La felicidad no se comparaba con la de su hermana, quien acababa de recostarse al lado de su hermanito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en cualquier persona le alegraría ver esa sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa en la cara de Sora significaba algo más.

-¿Te pasó algo bueno Sora-nee? ─preguntó algo curioso, temiendo por la repuesta de la mayor.

-Comencemos, burlas por mi nuevo look, mentirle a mis padres y los señores Ryugazaki, sacarle conseguirles otro minuto a solas y sobre todo tendré que encubrirlos de vez en cuando, entre otras molestas futuras ─le mencionaba tal cobradora al deudor, obviamente sin quitar esa sonrisa triunfante, ya sabía Nagisa que por nada bueno era. ─Todo tiene un precio hermanito, este no es muy barato.

-¡PERO TU FUISTE LA CAUSANTE DE LAS SUPUESTAS MOLESTIAS! ─dijo en un puchero y con un tono represivo.─ ¿Qué quieres a cambio? ─dijo resignándose

- je je je ─una sonrisa malvada se escapó de los labios de la chica, causando un leve escalofrío en el cuerpo del menor.─ Esto será muy divertido.

_**See You Next Water Time**_


	12. Gracias Amaurosis

**-N.A:** Bueenas criaturitas del señor, he venido a quitarle el polvo de este fic. No había actualizado puesto a que soy gemela del Grinch(?). Ne, es que no quería que una solo dos parejas tuvieran navidad bonita mientras que las otras dos estaban amargaditas :c. A parte que tengo otras ideas en la cabeza para hacer otro fic de Free!, por eso debo anunciar que este fic no será tan largo como quería que fuese, el tiempo pasará más rápido en los capítulos culminantes c:  
**-Yumi Shishido: **Me alegro ^^, a decir verdad yo también quería que llegaran más lejos pero no era el lugar ni el momento, te imaginas si quien los hubiera encontrado no haya sido Sora sino el señor Ryugazaki? Oh gush! No creo que Sora cobre barato.  
**~NotaExtra: **Debo agradecer a mi melliza por cantar la canción del opening 1 de **Pokémon** todo el puto día, gracias hermanita por darme la inspiración a este cap. y también por estar cantando **Diver** de **NICO Touches de Wall**, culpen a esas canciones por la actualización, porque en lo personal no se me ocurría nada.

_**Sin más babosadas que decirles, disfruten del RinAi**_

* * *

~**_Rin's POV_**~

Cinco años en Australia, sin mi familia y sin amigos. Ya no me importa perder o ganar contra Haruka, ella no entendería que es parte de mi entrenamiento; Sí pierdo, significa que debo mejorar; Sí gano, significa que mi entrenamiento masivo no ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Una, tres, ¿quizás tres? cinco, siete o nueve… Tal vez ocho, aún es muy poco. Debo esforzarme más, debo ser el mejor. Seguiré entrenando hasta que no pueda más, he entrenado más fuerte que nadie para ser el mejor nadador olímpico, así cumpliré el sueño de mi padre. A través del tiempo el sueño de mi padre ha sido mi única meta, mi único motivo para seguir adelante, con el tiempo el sueño de mi padre se ha convertido en mi sueño también.

Quiero seguir, pero mis brazos se están entumeciendo, última vuelta y salgo. Puedo escuchar la voz de Ai, veo la profundidad de la piscina y luego su rostro preocupado, de nuevo la profundidad y la sensación de las olas que voy formando en cada brazada que doy. La vida tiene altas y bajas, Ai se está agachando para extenderme su mano al final de éste largo camino, todavía no sé si estoy en mi mejor punto o en el colapso, estoy viendo a ese rubio otra vez acercándose hacia Ai justo antes de que yo llegue al poyete, creo que estoy en las bajas de mi vida.

Ignoro la mano que Ai me extiende de igual manera en que su "amigo" ignora mi presencia, trato de salir por mis medios y los brazos no soportan mí peso, caigo al agua, pero lo vuelvo a intentar, de nuevo fue inútil y no puedo más. Escucho la voz de Ai pidiendo ayuda a Mikoshiba, el agua me arrastra al fondo de la piscina, no es tan profunda pero se siente como el mismo océano. Logró distinguir el rostro de Ai ¿limpiándose unas lágrimas? También veo que Mikoshiba lanzarse al agua quizás para sacarme, el agua se agita y mi cuerpo no se mueve, se acabó el oxígeno en mis pulmones y el agua está entrando a ellos, me ahogo o eso hice por unos segundos antes que los brazos del capitán me sacaran.

-Eiri, eres doctor, por favor ayúdanos…  
Ai, te escuchas como si estuvieras en medio de la desesperación. Escucho un suspiro demasiado pesado como para ser de tuyo, quizás sea ese maldito que no se conforma con arrebatarme a la persona de quien me enamoro por primera vez, sino que también me quiere dejar morir, la manera más cobarde de quedar con Ai.

Siento que alguien me practica RSP, no huele a Nitori ni a Mikoshiba, es más huele a tabaco y cerveza, no iría a su consultorio si este es el médico. El agua sale sin problemas de mis pulmones y de mis oídos por igual, me inclino al lado para botar el agua y logro escuchar voces, me estoy mareando.

- Estoy sintiendo sólo un gran dolor muscular, Gracias, Ai─ abro los ojos y no te veo. Colocó una mano frente a mí, pero todo es oscuridad, está oscuro.─ ¿Dónde estás Ai, Mikoshiba?

-¿Qué sucede Rin-senpai? Estoy a su lado  
-No puedo ver.  
-¿Cuántas horas practica, o por lo menos hoy, cuántas practicó? ─Creo que es hora de presumirle al rubio de farmacia sobre mi atlético estilo de vida.

-Aiichirou siempre le toma el tiempo a Matsuoka. ─Creí que Mikoshiba se había esfumado a aprovechar de la situación para llamar a Gou, aunque no sería posible por su "novia".

-Rin- senpai realiza una serie de caminata de una hora luego de correr hora y media, media hora de calentamiento y seis horas de nado, pero hoy realizo el doble y nueve horas de nado. ─en tu cara medicucho.

-Amaurosis… Es una ceguera temporal, en su caso fue causada por estrés y fatiga física. Le recomiendo que llamen a un familiar o una enfermera por el día de hoy, pasará en cuanto su cuerpo esté totalmente descansado.

-Iré a llamar a Gou. ─Maldito Mikoshiba, te escuchabas algo entusiasmado como para tener novia. Escucho sus pasos alejándose y todo es un completo silencio.─ Ai lleva a Matsuoka a sus dormitorio.

-Ai, ¿te encargarías de mí?

-Sí, Rin-senpai… Con mu...mucho g..gusto ─Al parecer voy subiendo la cima, eso me reconforta.

-Ni hablar, Ai y yo tenemos cosas que hablar. Por cierto conseguí trabajo, seré enfermero en el Instituto de Iwatobi y estaré a cargo del club de natación. ─Hablé demasiado rápido.

-Oi, Ai…¿Qué relación tienes con este tipo?

-Ohhh, que malo eres Ai-chan, no le has dicho a tu senpai quien soy! ─¿En serio este tipo es doctor y tiene veintitrés años? Parece más bien un niño grande en estos momentos, si pudiera ver de seguro tendrían algún ridículo puchero.

-SUFICIENTE, llévame al dormitorio Ai. ─este tipo me colma la paciencia.

-Te llamaré luego, pero antes…─¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Nitori? Sólo sentí un estirón y perdí su tacto, fuck, odio no poder ver.─ Mi beso de despedida.

¿Me estás bromeando, cierto? Ciego, sin Ai y sin fuerzas para golpear a ese desgraciado.

-Creí haberte pedido que llevaras a Matsuoka a descansar. Gou y los del Iwatobi vendrán en un rato.

-Si, Mikoshiba-senpai.

No pensé que los dormitorios quedaran tan lejos, nunca imaginé que sería tan incomodo llegar por el camino que recorro todos los días por más de tres veces. Por fin llegamos, Ai me ayudó a llegar a las duchas, de ahí pude sacarme el agua con cloro por mi cuenta y al terminar mi lazarillo me llevó a nuestro dormitorio. Sacó mi pijama mi ayudó a ponérmela, sus manos se sienten muy bien, ¿pero qué rayos estoy pensando?

Siento mi rostro arder, al fin en mi cama podré descansar, mientras más descanse más rápido podré volver a ver su hermosa mirada. Siento los parpados cerrándose, mi cuerpo está inmóvil, estoy rendido. Sólo sé que le debo una a Mikoshiba, bueno dos.

* * *

El pelirrojo se quedó dormido en su cama, mientras que el de mirada celeste le miraba un poco preocupado, no quería esta situación para nadie, menos para su adorado senpai. Le miró detenidamente por unos segundos, si no fuera porque el tiburón extendió sus manos para limpiar unas casi invisibles lágrimas, el más pequeño juraría que una alucinación.

-¿Necesita algo Rin-senpai? ─preguntó con un tono leve mientras iba acercándose a la cama del pelirrojo.

-Quiero… ─suspiró ─ ver sus azules ojos en este momento. ─Dijo sin dar mucho detalle. Ai recordó que Rin le había dicho que le gustaba alguien. Y el mayor estaba recordando una conversación que tuvo con Mikoshiba el día anterior.

-Rin-senpai, ¿a usted le gusta Haruka-senpai? ─Rin no respondió de inmediato, en cambio le hizo espacio al menor para que se sentara a su lado y así le hizo. Luego de que se levantara, el pelirrojo llevó sus manos al rostro del peligris como si le estuviera examinando y soltó un bufido.─ Dije algo que no deb..

Los labios de Rin le silenciaron, fue un beso torpe debido a la ceguera pero el pequeño comprendió y se ajustó para que el beso se llevara a cabo. Dulce y suave cómo el primero.

-¿Si me gustara Haru te hubiera besado?─Rin seguía con las manos en el rostro de Nitori, debía ser para entender mejor las predecibles expresiones de éste, aún así el mayor quería sentir cuales eran, le parecía adorable.

-No… No lo hubiera hecho. ─Dijo

─No me importa qué relación tengas con el medicucho, escúchame bien Ai…Tú eres mío.─ Rin le volvió a besar y esta vez recorrió un poco más bajando hasta la clavícula, depositando una mordida y dejando una marca visible para cualquiera. ─Es un lastima no poder ver el primer marcado de territorio en ti. Con esto todos sabrán que no se te pueden acercar, en especial el rubio de farmacia.

-¿Se refiere a Eiri?─dijo algo extrañado, pero con la voz un poco agitada. ─ ¡ES MI HERMANO!

-¿Ehhhhhhh? Pero Mikoshiba me dijo que su apellido era Kisshida─ respondió algo exaltado

-Él es el hijo del esposo de mi madre, yo llevo el apellido de mi madre a pesar que se volvió a casar. Debido a que nuestros padres casi nunca estaban en casa, pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, digamos que él me crió, creo que desarrolló algo que le llaman complejo de hermana, o de hermano este caso. ─Hubo unos instantes de silencio incómodo. Rin se sintió algo avergonzando, tal vez Ai también puesto a que se había agitado su respiración.-Yo sólo quiero a Rin-senpai, aunque quizás sea un estorbo para él.

-Así que te referías a mí en aquel entonces, cuando mencionas lo de tu amor platónico. ─El mayor abrazó el cuerpo de su pequeño y éste asintió apegado a él, ¿cómo pudo dudar de su fiel Kouhai?─ Yo también me refería a ti, Ai. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Rin tomó a Ai y le colocó sobre sus piernas, cayeron lentamente hacia atrás, quedando recostados de nuevo, sólo que estaba vez Ai estaba sobre Rin. Aunque ambos sabía que el mayor debía descansar, pero era algo que sus cuerpos no les permitía hacer. Rin tomó la iniciativa del beso y las caricias, en su mente de imaginaba el rostro sonrojado del pequeño, por ahora no importaba su situación puesto que para besar no se necesita ver. En cambio Ai sentía sensaciones nuevas, los labios del mayor, sus manos explorándolo y la intensidad que iba subiendo entre los dos.

-Onii-chan,¿ podemos pasar?─ Decía la menor de los Matsuoka al otro lado de la puerta. Ambos se separaron y tomaron aliento.

-Luego tendremos tiempo a solas cuando me recupere. ─le susurró Rin al oído con una voz ronca, dejando a un Nitori muy nervioso.

Al cabo de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió, para los chicos del Iwatobi, mientras que no había señal de Gou, porque como estaba contando Nagisa, el capitán Samezuka debía hablar con ella con respecto a las siguientes actividades de las prácticas en conjunto.

_**See You Next Water Time**_


	13. En el ojo del huracán

**-N.A**: Buenos/as días-tardes-noches -o sea lo que sea la hora que estén leyendo éste capítulo-. Sean bienvenidos/as Criaturitas marvadas ¿? al capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida, ¿la razón? ES FIN DE AÑO B*TCH*S -Y yo soy una antisocial que sube capítulos en fechas que todos salen- Y los problemas debían ser resueltos. Gracias por leer este fic y no sé, no lanzarme tomatazos, whatever, gracias por apoyar. *Se inclina en una reverencia de agradecimiento*.  
**-Más blablabla al final de la actualización.**

**Antes de leer: *Importante*  
**El capítulo está dividido en dos etapas, en el capítulo anterior Rin menciona una conversación con Mikoshiba,  
por lo cual he decido escribir lo que había pasado el día anterior al accidente del tiburón,  
luego de eso el capítulo lleva su orden cronológico de costumbre,  
puede ser confuso pero tiene sentido, o al menos eso espero.  
Dado a que hay dos rubios y dos pequeños tuve que ser más especifica sobre quién era cada quien D:  
**_¡Disfrutenlo!_**

* * *

**_-Día anterior al accidente de Rin-_**

Luego de insistir varias veces, el rubio Iwatobi logró convencer a sus amigos de visitar a Rin sin ninguna razón aparente, pero que debían llevar sus trajes de baño. Convenció a todos excepto a la pelirroja nadadora de estilo mariposa, quien se había negado en tener algo involucrado con Samezuka. Durante el viaje a la academia las parejas hablaban de cosas sumamente triviales, todo culpa del embotellamiento de tráfico, Rei y Nagisa planeaban sus próximas citas en su propia burbuja; Makoto y Haruka planeaban actividades del club como capitán y vice-capitána que son, discutían sobre el nuevo miembro que era necesario reclutar si querían participar en el relevo masculino.

Al llegar notaron como el ambarino capitán Samezuka cambiaba de su entusiasta saludo a uno más decepcionado, quizás era por la presencia de la ex-manager que era reemplazada por la de su entrenador y nuevo manager, nada más que el despreocupado Sasabe Goro, su antiguo coach cuando eran niños. Sasabe había ido para dar un re corrido de reconocimiento en la academia y también para hacer algunos cambios en el papeleo, como que los chicos del Iwatobi son ahora su responsabilidad.

La piscina les daba la bienvenida y Makoto no lo logró a tiempo, un suspiró se escapó de sus labios luego de que se escuchara el sonido de un chapuzón, su acuática novia no controló sus instintos marinos, como de costumbre. El pelirrojo tiburón no tomó mucha importancia a los comentarios de su antiguo coach y mucho menos al saludo de su –ahora aferrado del brazo- energético amigo, debe agradecer al megane por ayudar a zafarse del agarre.

Caminó directamente donde se encontraba su capitán acompañado de su viejo amigo de orbes verdes, los tres tomaron asiento y comenzaron una conversación que nadie pensaría que estos tres pudieran llegar a tener. Mikoshiba mostró una gran cantidad de papeles, los cuales fueron repartidos entre Rin y Makoto, ambos asintieron para luego firmar y estrecharse las manos entre los tres.

El ambarino sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo antes que llegara el día de graduarse y las cosas con Gou no iban color de rosa, la pelirroja le ignoraba a cualquier costo y no podía culparla. Soltó un suspiro cansado que atrajo a la vista curiosa de ambos menores que le acompañaban, al notar la manera en que le miraban no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Problemas de corazón, ─ dijo el mayor moviendo sus manos restándole importancia a lo que había pensado anteriormente─ cosa que niños como ustedes no entenderían. ─concluyó revolviendo los cabellos del pelirrojo, causando que el pelioliva tenga que calmarle por su naciente irritación.

-Es cierto, pero no porque sea joven, sino porque las cosas con Haru siempre están bien. ─dijo el más joven del trío con su cálida sonrisa tan característica.

-Sí, sí, sí, presume a tu perfecta novia, Makoto. ─dijo el pelirrojo dejando su irritación a un lado y sonriendo por haber encontrando ante sus ojos un motivo para irritar al calmado Makoto.─ Sólo mira como los depredadores Samezuka se la devoran con la mirada, recuerda que esto es una academia para chicos y ella es carne fresca. Gracias a Dios que Gou no vino, sería molesto.

Matsuoka sonrió relajado, Mikoshiba suspiró resignado y Makoto se fue a los vestuarios algo molesto, por no decir celoso. El pelirrojo no debía recordárselo, las extrañas aficiones de su novia como quedarse en traje de baño a veces le molestaban, no porque mostraba su excelente figura, sino por los depredadores que siempre merodeaban alrededor de ésta, buscando a su presa.

-¡Oigan muchachos! ─llamó Rin la atención de los estudiantes mientras se ponía el gorro sin mucha importancia sobre el poyete.─ ¡Esa es la novia del Capitán de Iwatobi!

Sin más que decir el tiburón se echó al agua para seguir su entrenamiento.

-Tengan cuidado, por alguna razón le llaman "**La ballena asesina**" o "**El chico orca**". ─Dijo el ambarino con su voz a todo tope para que todos le escucharan.

Todos los estudiantes voltearon hacia donde ahora se encontraba el –tan temerosamente- mencionado capitán estirándose y haciendo calentamientos para nadar con su acuática novia. Makoto se zambulló desde el poyete, su mirada se había transformado en una desafiante, la cual logró hacer notar porque le llamaban de esa manera, si bien los estudiantes estaban intimidados por la mirada ahora temblaban como gelatina al ver la fuerza en sus feroces brazadas. Los Samezukas captaron el mensaje de su capitán y dejaron a la bella chica delfín con su temible novio orca.

-Tsk, se impresionan solo con ver a Makoto celoso. ─bufó Rin mirando sin mucho interesa la escena que él había creado, Ai le ayudaba a salir de la piscina, claro recordando que él también se había puesto de la misma manera cuando vio a su adorado kouhai con el detestable rubio de mirada felina.

-Son cosas que se hacen por amor, los celos son algo increíble, incluso cambiaron al manso Makoto. ─dijo el ambarino.

Como siempre acompañado con sus mal acostumbradas "_palmaditas_" llena de su habitual entusiasmo y su estruendosa risa. Odiaba su manera tan "_amigable_" de expresarse y más cuando estaba mojado, **_Molesto en todo el sentido de la palabra_** le describiría Rin si le preguntaran que clase de persona es Mikoshiba Seijurou.

El ambarino suspiró cansado y sonrió melancólico, **_"eso no se le ve todos los días a Mikoshiba-senpai" _**pensó el de hebras plateadas, últimamente todos a su alrededor la estaban pasando mal exceptuando a los del Iwatobi. El pelirrojo sintió una gran curiosidad en ese momento así que observó detenidamente al mayor para analizarlo mejor y vio algo familiar en su muñeca, un dije, uno muy parecido al que su adorada hermana llevaba últimamente, pero no podía ser posible que entre ellos dos… ¿o sí?

-Mikoshiba-senpai… ─le llamó mirándolo de frente, el mencionado se centró en él al instante de ser llamado.─ ¿Cómo es su novia?

Rin le miraba desafiante en espera de algo, en cuanto el ambarino se sentía presionado e incómodo _"__**¿Sabría lo que pasó con su hermana?**__"_ pensó detenidamente **_"¡Naaa! Ya me habría golpeado_**" se auto convenció.

-Es pequeña en comparación a mí, tiene pelo largo y muy sedoso, una sonrisa encantadora─ Ai juraría ver facciones de gato en el rostro de su capitán. ─tiene unos grandes y hermosos ojos, blablablá, cuando blablablá y también como blablablá.

La larga descripción tan generalizada no cumplió las expectativas del tiburón, sino que todo lo contrario, era escalofriante ver un tipo tan grande como lo es Mikoshiba actuando tan colegialmente encantado, sentía que en cualquier momento le daría diabetes.

La conversación era aburrida para los oídos de Rin, hasta que llegó a donde quería llegar, los problemas de parejas. Al parecer la linda novia del capitán estaba enojada con él porque le estaba ocultando cosas y le mentía, no era del todo cierto que le mentía pero le estaba ocultando algunas cosas. Nitori se derrito puesto a que era su turno al poyete.

La conversación dio un giro de 180 grados cuando el ambarino preguntó que cuál era la situación del pelirrojo, él tampoco dio mucho detalle, sólo que alguien trataba de arrancarle de los brazos su _"__**Frágil pequeña**__". _

-_No importa cuánto protejas a un frágil cristal, si lo resguardas mucho podrías romperlo_. ─Dijo con un aire de sabiduría y tono calmado. ─En tal caso lucha por ella, no la pierdas… dudo que alguien más soporte tu personalidad.

-_Deberías aclarar las cosas y luchar por ella, si de verdad la quieres debes saber que estás en el ojo del huracán en este momento_. ─Contraatacó Matsuoka mientras se alejaba para volver a entrenar. ─Gracias por el consejo, te debo una.

**_Yo te debo una_**, dijo en un casi susurró el ambarino.

* * *

**_-Capítulo actual-_**

La pelirroja evitaba a toda costa la mirada del chico que le había llevado hasta ahí, el ambarino daba vueltas en el mismo lugar y de vez en tanto le miraba a la chica que tenía en frente, buscando la manera de poder disculparse ¿Pero sobre qué debía disculparse? Que él sepa no había hecho o dicho nada malo, algo que la hiriera, todo había sido un mal entendido, no había razón para que su "cuñado" terminara con su vida en algún momento.

-¿No dirás nada? ─preguntaba cabizbaja─ Sí me trajiste hasta aquí sólo para mirarme, debo decirte que tengo que ver a mi hermano.

El ambarino recordó las palabras que él pelirrojo le había dicho… **"****_Deberías aclarar las cosas y luchar por ella, si de verdad la quieres debes saber que estás en el ojo del huracán en este momento_****."** Retumbaba claramente como si reviviera el momento. La pelirroja estaba siendo algo cortante y él no la quería ver así, cuando ésta iba a retomar su camino al dormitorio de su hermano él le tomó por el brazo y la aferró contra su pecho haciendo de pañuelo contra sus lagrimas, repitiéndose una y otra vez lo tonto y que realmente lo sentía.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde a nuestra cita? ¿Estabas con ella?─dijo finalmente afrontándolo y apartándose un poco para mirarle de frente, él le miró un poco confundido y soltó una risita.

-Estoy en último año y debo hacer papeleos, a que universidad ir o si trabajaré…─le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica, la mirada de Gou le exigía más. ─En cuanto a mi novia…

Él la tomó de la cintura y la puso contra la pared, dejándola completamente acorralada frente a él, le besó tiernamente y al principio se negaba a corresponderle pero por instinto accedió al acto. "**Tú eres la única, mi novia, eres mi chica" **le susurró al oído con una voz sensual luego de haberle besado apasionadamente por unos instantes, dejándola un poco confundida, "**_Estoy feliz de estar a tu lado, así que no pude evitar alardear de ti, pero tú hermano no es tan encantador y podría romperme el cuello de una sola vez, perdón pero tuve que mentir un poco sobre ti"_** concluyó.

-Lo complicado era sólo la reacción de mi hermano, no había otra chica tampoco. ─sonrió al darse cuenta que era sólo un mal entendido y que mató a dos aves de un tiro.

Miró la mano de su ahora de nuevo novio –aunque no habían terminado- y notó que seguía con el dije que complementaba el suyo, a decir verdad el ambarino era mejor chico de lo que se podría pedir a los Dioses.

-Deberías ir a ver a tu hermano, debe estar enojándose porque te dejaron a solas conmigo, tengamos una práctica en conjunto mañana. ─dijo depositándole un último beso y abriéndole el paso para que se marchara.─ Es muy probable que para mañana Matsuoka pueda ver, pero no podrá participar en las actividades hasta la semana que viene.

Dicho esto ambos salieron del cuarto de reuniones del consejo estudiantil, la pelirroja debía ver a su hermano y el ambarino debía hacer un par de llamadas, entre ellas estaba la que tenía el control de su futuro y que le ocultaba a Gou, debía ser cuidadoso después de esa llamada dado que su querida novia tenía que ver con los grandes cambios que tendrá su vida.

Cuando la pelirroja llegó fue recibida con interrogantes, suposiciones entre otras por parte de sus amigos y uno que otro reproche de su hermano. Luego de conversaciones sin sentido, risas tontas y preocupaciones demás, había terminado la hora de visitas en la academia, dejaron al de hebras plateadas a cargo del pelirrojo y se marcharon. Antes de que subieran al autobús Mikoshiba anunció que al día siguiente conocerían a alguien importante para el club, dejándolos muy intrigados y algo confundidos con la noticia.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Todos lucían literalmente radiantes, en especial Gou y Mikoshiba por haberse reconciliado al igual que Rin y Ai, se podría decir que la suerte les sonreía. Rin había recuperado la visión como había dicho Eiri, lo primero que vio fue el adorable rostro de su novio que aún seguía dormido pero no por mucho, Rin le beso suavemente hasta que despertó. Mikoshiba en cambio había estado babeando hasta que Gou le llamó para darle los buenos días, dejándolo de mejor ánimo que nunca. Estaban ya preparados para nadar, pero debía esperar al invitado de Mikoshiba, la sonrisa de Rin se borró al ver que el famoso invitado se trataba nada más y nada menos que Kisshida Eiri.

-Él es Kisshida Eiri, será el enfermero de su instituto y miembro provisional del que le había hablado a su capitán, los papeles ya están arreglados. ─presentó Mikoshiba, quizás le hubieran puesto más interés a su superior si no fuera porque el rubio mayor abrazaba de manera muy cariñosa al pequeño de hebras plateadas.

-Espera bastardo, aléjate a Ai ─reclamaba Rin apartándolo de manera brusca.─ déjalo en paz de una puta vez.

-no dejaré a Ai-chan sólo porque tú lo digas, él es mío. ─decía infantilmente con un puchero, en cuanto Ai en medio de ambos se sentía como un referí entre dos luchadores.

-En sus marcas…─Anunciaba el entrenador Sasabe, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron en posición para comenzar el entrenamiento─ ¡GO!

Como alma que se la lleva el diablo, todos nadaron a excepción de Rin que por órdenes del "Doctor Kisshida" debía descansar una semana por completo, quizás estaba haciéndolo a propósito según Rin. Luego del entrenamiento comieron algo y descansaron antes de volver al agua, a Nagisa se le había ocurrido una idea, la cual sonaba algo divertida.

-¡PELEA DE PAREJAS EN EL AGUA!─ Gritó el rubio de orbes amatistas de un momento a otro, el resto les miró extrañados por lo recién dicho.─ Yo me subo en los hombros de Rei-chan y Gou-kun en los hombros de Sei-chan de esta manera ─decía explicando mientras los pelirrojos le imitaban. ─Y pelamos hasta que el otro caiga.

Los adultos aprobaron y el juego comenzó, quedando como parejas: Haruka sobre Makoto, Gou sobre Seijurou y Nagisa sobre Rei, pero el pequeño rubio no estaba conforme dado a que faltaba una pareja, como Rin no podía esforzarse Aiichirou debía estar sobre los hombros de Eiri.

-Me niego. ─Dijo secamente Rin

-¿Por qué Rinrin?─Decía el rubio decepcionado, a su manera claro está ─Por favor Rin-chan─le suplicaba con carita de cachorro.

-NI HABLAR, suficiente tengo con que Mikoshiba esté tocando a mi hermana. ─pausó para lanzarle una mirada fulminante al ambarino. ─No quiero que el medicucho ese toque a mi novio.

Dicho esto todos quedaron en shock, incluyendo a Rin por haber pensado en voz alta, Ai sentía que se iba a desmayar. Se escuchaban diferentes voces mientras el pelirrojo se cubría de la vergüenza, desde **_"Ohhh así que eres la frágil persona de Matsuoka"_** por parte de Mikoshiba, hasta "**_Felicidades Ai/Ai-chan/Nitori/Nitori-Kun_**" de los del Iwatobi, el rubio también le contó sobre su compromiso con Rei cosa que no sorprendió mucho debido a que se notaba el amor en ellos, la voz nerviosa de Ai pero sobre todo, lo que más se escuchaba eran los reclamos del rubio mayor diciendo –o más bien amenazando- "**_No toques a mi Ai-chan/ Déjalo en paz / ¿Quién te crees para tan si quiera pensar que dejaré que un pervertido como tú toque a mi Ai-chan?". _**Sasabe notó que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, por lo que les dijo que si no iban a jugar más que debían regresar a Iwatobi, así que prefirieron retornar a lo que estaban haciendo, esta vez el pelirrojo dejó a su novio en manos de su despreciable cuñado.

-¿Me acompañas un minuto, Matsuoka? ─articuló el ambarino, el pelirrojo le siguió. Llegaron a las duchas y el mayor le miró con cierta determinación, Rin alzo una ceja extrañado.─ Hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-Quieres que te dé el permiso para salir con mi hermana, ¿cierto? ─El pelirrojo se había recostado sobre los casillero cruzando los brazos, el ambarino asintió y Rin soltó un bufido.─ Te debo la vida, estás aprobado por mi parte, espero hayas resuelto las cosas con Gou.

-Gracias, Matsuoka ─suspiró aliviado.─ Ya hemos resuelto los inconvenientes y por lo que veo resolviste las cosas con Nitori.

-Puedes llamarme Rin, eres mi cu… Mi cuñado. ─Dijo Rin con pesadez, a lo que el mayor soltó una risita. ─Sí, las cosas están bien ahora, gracias a ti. ─agradeció con una sonrisa sincera.─ ¡YA NO TE DEBO NADA! Te debía la vida, pero si le haces algo a mi hermánate arrepentirás de habérmela salvado. Aunque yo te aprobé, sigues en el ojo del huracán, nuestro padrastro es más estricto de lo que puedas pensar.

El ambarino sonrió afrentando el reto de los Matsuoka, ya pasó uno y sólo quedan dos. Decidieron que era momento de volver al escuchar gritos, al llegar vieron como todos trataban de sostener al rubio de ojos dorados mientras gritaba cosas sin sentido debido al enojo y Ai estaba enfrente de él algo asustado, cuando el de mirada dorada vio al pelirrojo es como si fuera la gota que desbordó el vaso y su furia aumentó.

De alguna manera se zafó del agarré y corrió hacia Rin, todos pensaron que le golpearía pero fue lo contrario, el mayor estaba aferrado a su camiseta cabizbajo, apretaba cada vez más su puño pero no le golpeaba, el pelirrojo simplemente contemplaba con una ceja alzada totalmente extrañado.

-Tú…¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI AI-CHAN? ─Cuando levantó el rostro tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba siendo totalmente infantil, Rin se limitó a mirarle aún más extrañado, no entendía de que le hablaba. ─HABLO DE ESAS MARCAS ROJAS EN SU PECHO. Encontraba extraño que estuviera poniéndose constantemente la camiseta luego de salir del agua y ya veo porque…

-Ai es mi novio, es natural que quiera hacer esas perversiones con él. ─Dijo el pelirrojo quitándose a su cuñado de encima, todos miraban al pobre Ai que se encontraba con todas formas menos bien.

La escena se volvió graciosa en cuanto el dorado perseguía al pelirrojo para asesinarlo, pero se calmaron las aguas dado a que debía hacer su turno en el hospital, las puertas de Samezuka también debían cerrar y los amigos se despidieron luego de que Mikoshiba anunciara en primer campamento en conjunto que había sido aprobado por ambas instituciones, duraría aproximadamente una semana las cosas parecían ir con flujo positivo de ahora en adelante.

**See You Next Water Time**

* * *

Nota Extra:_** Espero hayan tenido una buena navidad y le hayan traído muchos regalo a los que dejan reviews y a los que no dejan espero le hayan dejado carbón**... Okno xD. Gracias por dedicar parte de su tiempo en leer mi fic, me alegro que les guste lo que escribo a pesar de no actualizar cuando debo. Gracias por las ideas, por los animos que me dan etc, etc, etc. Si has leído hasta aquí espero tengas un prospero año nuevo, un año lleno de buenos Fics y mucho material nuevo para shippear, sin contar que les deseo a todos mucho **FANSERVICE**!_

**+Además**:_Me gustaría que digan si quieren que pase algo en especifico en el campamento. **¿Los chicos serán unos loquillos? ¿Habrá tensión? ¿dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas como si esto fuera una radio novela? **sépanlo en la próxima entrega de "**Algo En Ti**". Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos~_

_**-Isa Maclean: **Me alegro mucho :D Espero te haya gustado este también. Feliz Año Nuevo y mucha prosperidad!  
**-Yumi Shishido : **De que le tiene ganas le tiene ganas xD De eso no hay dudas, tiene siscom D: *Complejo de hermana*. Espero te hayan traído muchos regalos y ten un prospero año nuevo!  
**-Milyp94: ** La mala soy que aún no he dejado review en** De soledad y adicciones** A pesar que casi lloro T.T, Sora es todo un desmadre xD, Jojo me diste la idea para el final xD  
**-Mily e Isa**: Debo recalcar que me encanta su trabajo, me he leído todas sus historias de Free! aunque casi no dejo review, sólo me falta ponerme al día con **Splash Free**!  
_

**"Estoy a favor de la Campaña** **"Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido de este Fic.(^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima actualización ~**


	14. Love Conflict

**N.A**: Buenas, criaturitas marvadas. Soy del asco, lo sé... Pasé de publicar cada tres días a cada vez que me acuerdo xD, no es cierto, FanFiction tiene problemas no sé si al de ustedes le pasa igual, pero buej aquí está el fic. Espero les guste.

**_Más blablabla al final de capítulo, disfruten. _**

* * *

-¿Cree que sea posible, Nagasako-sensei*? ─Decía con un tono preocupado y una mirada llena de ilusión. El maestro rascó su castaño cabello y suspiró para hablar.

-Eres de mis mejores estudiantes…tiene grandes probabilidades, Tachibana-kun. ─asumió con algo de pereza, sus violáceos ojos se clavaron en el adolescente y sonrió. ─Esfuérzate, el examen será mañana a primera hora.

-Gracias, Nagasako-sensei. ─El más alto se inclinó con una sonrisa en una reverencia y se retiró a su salón de clases, el nuevo enfermero y supervisor del club de natación, Kisshida Eiri, sería presentado ante la clase y daría una charla importante.

-Eres muy pretencioso, pero lo lograrás Tachibana-kun. ─Musitó por lo más bajo con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras caminaba en dirección contraria al chico orca.

Las clases transcurrían rápido, el clima estaba favorable para nadar y era algo que el cuerpo de la pelinegra sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque en realidad siempre lo siente así. El maestro encargado, Nagasako Ranmaru, explicaba que debido al poco desempeño del actual consejo estudiantil es momento de escoger a los nuevos tiranos, o eso escuchó Haruka, la cual estaba más concentrada en la mirada de su novio que en el maestro.

Makoto recordaba la conversación con su maestro, debía poner la máxima atención aunque se sintiera tan fatigado como hasta ahora, los leves punzones en la cabeza no ayudaban mucho que se pudiera decir. A pesar de las constantes decaídas en sus parpados evitaba quedar dormido, la pelinegra miraba detalladamente tratando de explicarse lo que le sucedía, los ojos del castaños estaban tomando un leve tono rojo por las constantes frotaciones que su poseedor le daba y estaba masajeando constantemente sus sienes.

-¿Algún candidato para delegado de la clase? Las demás aulas han escogido la nuestra para representar el segundo grado. ─Preguntaba sin mucho interés el maestro, ningún chico estaba interesado en el puesto. El castaño sentía tanta tensión en su cuerpo que se estiró inconscientemente y el maestro le miró interesado, escribió unos kanjis y volteó hacia resto de la clase.─ Delegado del segundo año, Tachibana Makoto. ¿Alguien que secunde la votación?

Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de las féminas –por no decir todas- estaban secundando al castaño, no era para sorprenderse teniendo las mejores calificaciones del segundo año, siendo el capitán del equipo de natación y uno de los chicos más populares, cuando se es la persona más destacada es difícil pasar por alto.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ─El castaño estaba más que confundido, pero al ver en el pizarrón los kanjis de su nombre al lado de la palabra _"Delegado"_ no estaba confundido, más bien estaba extrañado de cómo pasó todo sin darse cuenta.

-Bien, todo delegado necesita a su delegada, jojo.─ _Esto se pone interesante_ pensó para sí el maestro, como obra del espíritu santo todas las chicas alzaron la mano dejando a Haruka con nada más que el ceño fruncido y una mueca de molestia. ─Oh, muchas interesadas, que difícil decisión te ha tocado Tachibana-kun.

-¿Por qué yo? ─preguntaba algo agitado, no le gusta tomar decisiones por los demás, lo veía como un acto egoísta.

El maestro alegaba que era algo molesto elegir y que sería mejor si él escoge también a alguien con quien se sintiera cómodo, las chicas suspiraron resignadas y la pelinegra sonrió victoriosa, sí esa era la condición sólo había una elegida. Makoto sonrió al tomar su decisión y se puso de pie para dar su veredicto final, pero sus palabras quedaron en segundo plano cuando una estudiante se puso de pie. Piel blanca, pelo castaño y corto sutilmente rizado, sus ojos grandes y color café claro, la nueva estudiante transferida que había llegado hacía un mes atrás Amakata Miho.

-Creo que soy indicada para el puesto, quiero intentarlo aunque no esté permitido que los de nuevo ingreso participen de estas actividades. ─Miró a Makoto con una sonrisa antes de poner una mirada decisiva.

-Me contrapongo. ─Dijo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie y con un semblante totalmente disgustado. Makoto al igual que el resto de la clase se asombró al verle participando de algún tema en la clase, ¿cómo no estaría participando si se trata de la compañía de su novio? Debía estar atenta a quien quisiera tan solo tratar de apartarlo de ella.

Nagasako miraba expectante como si de un partido de futbol se tratara, las cosas se ponían más interesantes de lo que pensaba y no tenía palomitas de maíz consigo, afinó su garganta y declaró los resultados de la "**contienda electoral**" en la pizarra, justo como había hecho con el castaño de orbes esmeraldas. _"Ambas demostraron ser las más interesadas en el cargo, Nanase será la secretaria asistente de Tachibana, debido a su confianza a este, su facilidad y rapidez en la escritura, mientras que Amakata será la delegada por su desempeño escolar, conocimiento y cumplimiento de las reglas en la institución. He dicho _–tomó un libro de gran grosor y le dejó caer sobre el escritorio haciendo un gran estruendo._- Caso cerrado, ahora volvamos a la página..."_

Makoto suspiró aliviado que la disputa haya pasado, miró a su novia con una sonrisa cálida pero está se encontraba en una lucha de miradas con la castaña, bufó victoriosa al ver que su contrincante se retiraba de la batalla, si no fuera porque tenía mala vista últimamente juraría ver rayos eléctricos entre las miradas de ambas chicas.

Los minutos volvieron a pasar como bólido, la campana anuncio el almuerzo y ambos jóvenes sacaban sus bentos para marcharse a la azotea, cuando el maestro entró hizo señas de que el castaño debía ir con él y así lo hizo. Haruka le siguió con la mirada, no se alejaron mucho solo lo suficiente como para que esta no les escuchara, "**_no te esfuerces tanto_**" leyó de los labios del mayor al que el menos de los castaños solo asintió antes que le dieran unas palmaditas, no entendió más nada sobre lo que hablaban.

-¿Pasa algo? ─pregunta la pelinegra cuando el castaño vuelve a su lado, este ladea la cabeza en modo de negación y le sonríe tiernamente, busca algo en su mochila y cuando lo encuentra lo pone el estuche en su bolsillo y las gafas en su lugar. La pelinegra levemente sonrojada le esquiva la mirada, dejándolo un poco confundido.─ ¿Tenías problemas con tu visión?

-Sí, me he descuidado un poco. ─dijo un tanto despreocupado.

Al preguntar sobre la interrogante acerca de sus gafas, la de orbes como el mar se puso como un tomate, "_Me gusta cómo te quedan, te ves más apuesto_" fue la avergonzarte respuesta que se escuchó en un susurro que dejó a un Makoto sumamente feliz. Le besó tiernamente en los labios, la abrazaba posesivamente, era un detalle adorablemente único por ser ella quien lo dijera. El sonido de sus estomago les llevó de nuevo a la escuela, debían ir a donde estaban el par esperándoles para almorzar, debían ir a la sala de consejo estudiantil después de clases así que debían ahorrar energías para más tarde y faltar al club por primera vez, a Haru le desagradaban ambas ideas, si no fuera porque su novio corría el peligro de ser devorado por esas maniáticas no estaría en tal cosa como el consejo estudiantil.

Al llegar a la azotea no solo se encontraron con su par de amigos almorzando, sino que también con un trío de chicas, entre ellas Chigusa y Gou –las cuales solían ir de vez en cuando- ahora acompañadas por Miho, presencia la cual era totalmente molesta para Haruka, la cual decidió ignorarla luego de resoplar con fastidio. El almuerzo sería más extenso dado a que los maestros tenían una reunión de último minuto, el castaño se sentía un poco culpable por los inconvenientes que le estaba causando al instituto, pero no podía hacer más nada que seguir como hasta ahora lo ha hecho.

Al terminar sus almuerzos decidieron echarse una siesta, Haruka se acomodo entre las piernas de Makoto, recargando su espalda en su pecho y con este abrazándole desde atrás, se sentía reconfortada por aquel lecho que su bien formado y cálido novio había creado sólo para ella. En cuanto al castaño, estaba recostado de la pared y con su barbilla en medio del hombro y cuello de su novia, impregnándose de su tan característico aroma a vainilla y sintiendo su suave piel. Los momentos en que la pelinegra quiere ser mimada deben ser aprovechados, es algo a lo que Makoto se ha acostumbrado y que disfruta, el tiempo que pasa con ella es preciado.

Han pasado tres meses desde que empezaron a salir, su primera navidad y año nuevo juntos pero como pareja fue una nueva experiencia para ambos, la nieve en un momento a otro dejó de caer y era de agradecer o sino debían seguir almorzando en el aula donde ella no se sentía a gusto por ser observada. Aunque su relación se lleve a cabo en secreto no era muy secreto en la escuela, en algún momento todos lo sabrían, si los padres se enteran sería muy probable que no les permitan seguir durmiendo juntos y ninguno quiere eso, disfrutan bastante la calidez corporal del otro.

Nagisa, quien estaba durmiendo sobre el regazo de Rei, fue el primero en abrir los ojos por escuchar algo parecido a una discusión y quedar extrañado con la escena. El trío de chicas se estaban marchando, Gou y Hana no se veían muy contentas, por la cara que tenía Miho se puede deducir que las anteriores lidiaron con ella.

-Ne, Rei-chan ─Le agitó levemente unas cuantas veces pero no despertaba, puso un puchero y agitó más fuerte. ─Ya deja de fingir Rei-chan, ya se han ido.

-¿En serio? ─Abrió rápidamente un ojo, fingía estar dormido mientras las chicas discutían y era mejor hacer de cuentas que no escucho nada. Nagisa le miró intrigado, el rubio sabe que él es de sueño ligero y sabía lo que había pasado entre ellas anteriormente. –La delegada Miho-senpai quiere separar a Makoto-senpai de Haruka-senpai, Chigusa-chan y Gou-san discutían sobre cómo le impedirían a toda costa que esto suceda.

-Eso explica porque Haru-chan ha estado tan cautelosa acerca de Mako-chan. ─Dijo poniendo un semblante serio, esto le crispó los nervios al peliazul, quizás su novio estaba pasando mucho tiempo con su hermana mayor. ─Somos sus amigos, ellos nos apoyan y debemos hacer lo mismo Rei-chan.

-Es cierto Nagisa-kun. ─El megane se ajustó sus gafas y miró la hora, faltaban diez minutos para la próxima clase.─ Pero una cosa a la vez, por ahora sólo podemos evitar que los regañe algún maestro.

Se dieron un corto beso antes de arreglarse sus ropas –llevaban más de media hora durmiendo en el piso- y cuando terminaron despertaron a sus amigos, Makoto pestaño un par de veces más de lo usual por haberse dormido con los anteojos puestos y Haruka se negaba abrir los ojos repitiendo que no quería despertarse si no iría al club de natación, Makoto le proporcionó un leve beso en el cuello que altero los sentidos de la pelinegra dejándola totalmente sonrojada e inquieta pero despierta.

-¿Debías hacerlo? ─Le reprochó evitando el contacto visual, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a su novio para ayudarle.

-Era necesario. ─dijo con una sonrisa mientras sostenía la mano que le estaba brindando apoyo. ─Te quedarías hasta que puedas nadar si pudieras, pero hoy debemos ir a la sala de delegados.

No se dijo más nada y cada quien partió a su salón de clases para retornar a sus aburridas rutinas escolares. Lo único interesante que se había hablado en el resto del día era acerca del test vocacional para los de primer año y la elección universitaria para los estudiantes de segundo y tercer año. Las clases terminaron, cada quién era libre de ir a sus actividades de club, todos excepto Haruka, quien era obligada psicológicamente a vigilar a su novio en la sala de delegados.  
Al llegar Miho ya estaba ahí, la pelinegra sacó una libreta y empezó a escribir, quizás si terminaban dicha reunión tendría tiempo para nadar y matar dos aves de un tiro.

-Ne, Makoto…─Llamaba la castaña al de ojos verdes, _¿Quién se cree para llamar a Makoto sin ninguna formalidad?_ Pensaba la pelinegra dándole mortíferas miradas. ─El club de natación debe hacer alguna actividad para recaudar fondos para su campamento en conjunto con Samezuka.

-¿Eh? Es cierto, no lo había pensado. ─Dijo el chico orca apoyando una mano bajo su mentón antes de sonreír tiernamente.

-Makoto...─Interrumpió la pelinegra con su suave voz.─ Debo hacer una llamada, olvidé mi celular en los casilleros del club.

El mencionado sabía que eso significaba _"Por favor trae mi celular",_ Sólo asintió y salió a buscarlo, ella se había comportado cariñosa en la hora del almuerzo y la iba a compensar. Luego que la puerta se cerrara tras el castaño, la verdadera lucha de miradas que antes fue interrumpida ahora era retomada, con más intensidad esta vez, el megane causante de esto no se encontraba para detenerlas.

-¿Qué quieres con Makoto? ─Preguntó de una manera tosca.─ No deberías tratar de interponerte entre una pareja.

-Pronto dejarán de serlo ─Dijo confiada.─ Sé que escuchaste la discusión durante el almuerzo.

Esto molestaba demás a la pelinegra, la cual solo dijo "_No será nada fácil, no te dejaré a solas con él_" para contraatacar, era cierto lo que Gou le advirtió y ahora encontraba la amenaza. Makoto llegó justo a tiempo para que ella fuera la última en hablar, dejándola victoriosa de nuevo, _"Aunque estés en la clasificación femenina, Kisshida-senpai quiere que le ayudes a mejorar su crawl para estar a la par, además querías ir a nadar."_ dijo arruinando el momento. La pelinegra se negó, el castaño estaba extrañado por los caprichos de su novia, logró convencerla luego de proporcionarle un par de besos en frente a la castaña, para Haruka era un marcado de territorio.

Makoto no le dejaría por nadie, menos por alguien que no lo conoce como esa recién llegada, su paso era lento dado a que no quería llegar a la piscina y lidiar con quizás alguien más "_torpe_" que el megane peliazul. Suspiró pesadamente al tocar la perilla de la puerta que le llevaría hasta el área del club, pero antes de abrirla sintió un peso tras de ella y vio unas manos mucho más grandes que las suyas, al darse la vuelta quedaron frente a frente, el bosque y el océano de ambas orbes sólo estaban empeñados en sumergirse en la contraria. Un beso fue concebido de ambas miradas tan profundas, tan profundas como el beso que ambos se proporcionaban mutuamente debido a los roces por extrema cercanía de ambos cuerpos.

-No debes preocuparte. ─susurró el castaño en los labios de su novia.─ Nadie te apartará de mi lado.

Haruka asintió, su novio era diferente a cualquier chico, no le dejaría por alguien como aquella chica, pero que él se lo dijera le hacía sentir más segura. Se dieron un beso más corto y menos pasional que el anterior, gracias a los rápidos apuntes de la pelinegra ambos tenía tiempo para practicar antes de ir a casa, ambos entraron y siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Nuevos retos se acercaban con la castaña interfiriendo, así que estarían apoyándose más el uno al otro, como siempre lo han estado haciendo desde que conocieron.

**-Momentos anteriores, en el salón de delegados-**

Ambos castaños terminaban de recoger unos papeles que se habían caído, ambas manos se tocaron, ella le mira coquetamente y él se inmuta a seguir recogiendo el desastre causado por esta. Makoto le entrega una hoja de solicitud firmada por los chicos y las dos chicas del club de natación, en donde decían que realizarían un festival estudiantil para la recaudación de los fondos, ella también firmó en estar de acuerdo. El castaño iba saliendo a entregar la hoja al director, pero antes de salir miró a la castaña con una cara de pocos amigos y algo cruel.

-Desde hace diez años que estoy enamorado de Haruka. ─Dijo cortante y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-A los cuales sólo te ha correspondido tres meses. ─La chica puso una cara de ingenuidad fingida, Makoto suspiró.

-Me refiero a que no se ocurra tratar de hacerle algo a Haruka o ya verás.─ Makoto cerró la puerta, iría hacia su novia para decirle que todo estaba bien, habría tiempo para dejar la carta luego.

-Te arrepentirás Makoto… Tú también Nanase…─Amenazó por lo más bajo para que nadie le escuchara, había sido "_humillada_" porque le rechazaron y eso le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre.─ sobre todo tú, Nanase Haruka, tú me las pagarás con intereses incluidos.

**_See You Next Water Time_**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**  
***Nagasako Ranmaru**: Nagasako es el apellido del seiyuu de este personaje, el nombre es ficticio.  
En cuanto el personaje es real, es el maestro que los regaña en el primer capítulo, al cual Amakata sale con viejas proverbios.

_**Extra**_: Holaaa ¿cómo la han pasado? Espero que en salud y de buen animo porque las clases empezaron otra vez, que molestia, pero para ser profesionales hay que atravesar obstáculos ¿Cierto?. Bueno, gracias por leer y dejar lindos reviews, estaba apunto de dejarlo así, pero hasta yo odio cuando me cortan las historias... También recapacité sobre terminar el fic rápido, se ha ocurrido nuevo material para al menos unos ocho o diez capítulos más (*3*)/ Voy a esforzarme y traerles lo mejor antes que Free! vuelva. Por cierto mi deseo se cumplió, hay muy buen material para este año *-* Si has leído hasta aquí pues te tengo un regalito, es enserio. Dejen Reviews y no me manoseen tanto la teta, por favarch D:

-**RollChr**: Jajaja no es mal pensar, es que literalmente así estaban :3 De eso se trata, es una trampa para que sigas leyendo y has caído Buajuajua ¿?

-**milyp94**: Feliz año nuevo para ti también, si he dejado reviews ewe, aunque no muchos. Me gusta que te guste asi como me gusta lo que escribes xD

-**Isa Maclean**: Makoto sólo aparenta ser mansito, pero todos sabemos que en realidad es Yandere *-*, prometo no más manoseeo _***jura lealtad como en Shingeky no Kyojin**_*

-**Yumi Shishido**: Espero también hayas tenido buen final e inicio de año, Eiri es todo un loquillo xD, cada vez las parejas se ponen más cariñosiyas ñañaña *w*

-**Anakashi**: Tus deseos son ordenes,_ My lady_ *_**Imita a Sebastian Michaellis**_*, no sabes los ánimos que me has dado, estaba estancada con respecto a todo los capitulos hasta ahora, hasta me lo leí completo a ver si respetaban la línea cronológica del tiempo y que no estén saltados D:, gracias por leer y espero te sigan agradando los próximos capítulos.

**"Estoy a favor de la Campaña** **"Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo." O/ Los reviews son lo que inspiran al escritor para seguir con su proyecto, los favoritos y seguir la historia es alentador pero que te digan "Sigue, vas muy bien" es la verdadera inspiración. Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido de este Fic.(^.^)/ Sayonara y hasta la próxima actualización ~**


End file.
